setsuna omiai
by mayo chocolate-chan
Summary: summary: Setsuna is engage but her partner is not Konoka. what will konoka react? Chapter up!..read and review please..
1. a letter from home

Me: here we go

Asuna: new story and by the way…you haven't finish your other story right

Me: right…well…uhm…hehehehe…I al-…

Konoka: hey cho, asuna…did you see secchan?

Asuna: no…why?

Konoka: she's missing…

Me: that's a good news…I mean let's start this story (^.^), and I do not own Negima…if I own it…secchan will live with nose bleed..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1: A Letter from Home**  
"Good morning, Asuna-san," Setsuna said while bowing to Asuna.  
"Good morning, Setsuna-san, get in…" the red-haired girl replied, opening the door and letting the raven-haired girl enter the room.  
"Secchan…" Konoka, seated, looked at Setsuna with a very happy face, "Let's have breakfast, Secchan." She pulled her guardian closer to her, making Setsuna blush. Asuna just raised her eyebrow and shook her head, looking at the two in the front of her.  
"Asuna, where's Negi-sensei?"  
"He's at the principal's office. I don't know why, but looks like it's important since the principal called him early in the morning." There was a pause. Then, out of the blue Konoka asked, "Ne, Secchan, the day after tomorrow will you go out with me?"  
Setsuna choked in suprise."Uhh... Su-sure…" her face completely flushed.  
"Ooh? A date, huh? Well the day after tomorrow is our summer vacation, right?" Asuna grinned.  
"It's not a date!" Konoka and Setsuna replied at the same time, then looked at each other, blushing.  
"So what do we call it then? Isn't it a date?" Asuna start to tease both of them.  
"No! It just... ah… Let's go, we're going to be late for class…" Konoka quickly got up while bringing the bowl to the kitchen. Off to the side, Asuna tugged on Setsuna's shirt.  
"Geez… Didn't you tell her your feelings already?" Asuna whispered so that Konoka couldn't hear their conversation.  
"I… I… I will tell her, but… but…" Setsuna shook her head, her face nearly scarlet.  
"No, but… Listen, you already spoke with the principal about this, and he's agreed. He even promised not to set up another omiai for her! Well, I'm surprised that he accepted your feelings for his granddaughter... Now, it's your turn to tell your feelings to her. Don't you see her face when she's with you? It's a sign that she loves you!" Asuna scratch her head frustrated, "The faster you told her, the better."  
"Told what, Asuna-chan?"  
Konoka, popping out from the kitchen, watched them jump from their seats as if they were on fire.  
"Told… told…" Asuna gulped because she was stalling for time, "... old you that she really happy to going out with you!"  
"Really? Awww, Secchan…" Konoka glomped her guardian and hugged her tightly, "I'm happy if you think like that."  
"O-o-o-ojou-sama…" Setsuna blushed hard and then looked at Asuna in horror.  
"Couldn't you think of something else?" Setsuna asked aside.  
"No, Secchan! Don't call me ojou-sama, call me Kono-chan just like usual!" Konoka pouted.  
"But jou-sama, it's not what you…"  
"Please?" Konoka pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. Setsuna gulped, her face beet red, "...K-k-kono-chan…" she said. Suddenly she realized that her face and Konoka's were right next to each other. They could smell the scent of the other's hair, their skin only a breath away. All of their attention was focused on the other, not wanting to let it go. If they weren't already on the ground, Setsuna was sure she would have fainted by now. Sweet temptation beckoned the two to come closer, close enough for a kiss. Setsuna began to lean in, but then a voice brought them back down to Earth  
"Uh…guys? I think we're going to late if we don't go now..." Asuna said while blushing, "Or I should just leave you two alone..."  
"No, Asuna-chan! We're coming, too!" Konoka swiftly ducked away, grabbing her bag and walking to the door while hiding her face.  
Setsuna helplessly watched her go and then turned to Asuna, who had seen the entire thing. "See, didn't I tell you before? Both of you almost kissed just now, and I'm sorry I wrecked your chance... Well, tell her today before it's too late for you."  
Setsuna, desperately trying to control her blushing, responded weakly. "I will tell her, but not now… not now..."  
"Geez, Setsuna! Just tell her already! I have a feeling that you have to tell her soon, or you'll never get that chance again." Asuna got up and made her way to the door, where Konoka was waiting. Setsuna looked at her, then got up and followed them out, holding Asuna's premonition close to her heart and hoping that it wasn't right.  
It was.

Konoka POV  
I sat down at my desk and looked around the classroom. Suprisingly, Negi was absent, even though it was time to start classes.  
"_It's rare for Negi-kun to be late_." I looked around again and spotted Asuna and Ayaka stirring up trouble. "Ayaka-san and Asuna-chan start to fight again." I scanned the room until I stopped on my beloved secchan.  
"_Every day, I look at my wonderful guardian who's always looking back at me, but something seems off about her today. This morning, she looked at me with a strange look in her eyes_." I remembered what almost happened, and I feel that my face burning out. "Hehe, maybe I can see her blush again...."

I decided to call her out.  
"Secchan!" Just watching her made my skin tingle. I thought to myself, "Oh! She's so cute when she's serious!"  
"Yes, K-kono-chan?" Setsuna calling my name made me blush. However, when Setsuna turned around, she looked troubled.  
"Se-secchan? Is something wrong?" I was shocked that her guardian was not in a mess. Actually, in a different kind of mess.  
"Kono-chan… I… I… want to tell you something…" her voice petering out. Suddenly, Setsuna got up and came closer to me. She was wearing a straight face and she was trying to stand still, but her body was barely holding back. I wondered what would was about to say. Then I thought, "_Will she confess to me right now? We're in the middle of the class!_" I wanted to laugh so badly but held back in fear of a beating.  
Visibly shaking, Setsuna went for the screaming approach. "Kono-chan! I... I… I want to say… that… that… That I-"  
"I'm sorry for being late!" Negi suddenly entered the classroom, repeatedly apologizing for his tardiness. Tell the truth I was disappointed when my conversation with secchan ended so abruptly. I looked at secchan, paralyzed by the shock when Negi walking in. I watched her snap out of her daze and look back at me with a combination of shock and embarrasment. I thought to myself, "_Secchan's so cute! Well, I think she just realized that we're in the middle of class right now..._"

Normal POV

As Setsuna became aware of where they were, Konoka stifled her laughter and her blush. The others had long stopped their conversations to see what had transpired, their faces showing their interest. Asuna gazed on, slightly upset that Negi had to come in at the wrong time. She muttered something under her breath.  
"Negi, you idiot."

Setsuna POV  
"Kono-chan! I... I… I want to say… that… that… That I-" I looked at Konoka, who was making a very funny face before Negi-sensei's voice rang into my ears, "I'm sorry for being late!" I then realized that _we __were in the middle of the class_. I screamed in my mind, "WHAT AM I DOING?!" shocked that I really forgot that where we were.  
Thoughts about Konoka immediately flooded on my head. "_Ugh, see? She's laughing at me, I can tell_." I feel my face burning out... "_I can't tell to her if things going to be like this_…" I was stuck in a little bout of depression when I heard Negi calling my name.  
"Excuse me, Setsuna-san. Setsuna-san. Setsuna-san!" I snapped back to reality.  
"Yes, Negi-sensei. What is it?"  
"I need to talk to you for a while. Outside, if you will." I nodded and then followed Negi out the door. "_It's very rare for Negi to call anyone outside during class. I wonder what's wrong?"_ He closed the door behind him.  
"Now, I have something to tell you."  
"Yes, sensei. What is it?"

Normal POV  
"I was just meeting with the principal earlier. About you. He said that you are to return to Shinmeiryuu. Now". Negi stated arbitrarily, albe it his noticeable despair.  
"Why?" Setsuna responded curiously. "Is it because I told him that I love Kono-chan?"  
"That's not quite it, although I'm glad that you two have already gotten that FAR."  
"No, don't say that, Negi-sensei! I just told him, not Kono-chan..."  
"Anyways, the problem is with your sister, Motoko-san..." Negi pulled out a letter from his pocket. "Here. Konoe-san said that your sister is sick, and she needs you to go back to Shinmeiryuu as fast as you can." Setsuna took the letter from Negi hands, just wanting to open it, when Konoka and Asuna came out from the classroom.  
"Hey, is there something wrong?" Asuna glanced at Setsuna, Negi, and the letter, "Hah?! Don't tell me, Negi... did... did you…"  
"N-no, it's not like what you thinking about!" Setsuna replied, blushing. "This is letter is from my sister... See..." She showed them the unopened note, marked by a sword and white wings.  
"Home? Is something happening?" asked Konoka, worried.  
"Uh, yeah. My sister is sick, and she need me to go back to Shinmeiryuu." Setsuna look over to Konoka. "It's rare that she informs me that she's sick."  
"I think you should pay her a visit for her now" stated Asuna.  
"But, what about the class?"  
Negi was swift to clarify."The principal already gave you permission to leave before class ended." Negi gave Setsuna a concerned glance. "He said that you should go, and read the letter on the train."  
"Okay…" Setsuna nodded. "And what about my package on the class?"  
"Just leave it to me!" Asuna answered hurriedly, "You should hurry or you won't catch the train!"  
"Thank you, Asuna-san," Setsuna bowed.  
"No need to!" She suddenly grasped Negi by the collar. "And, uh… I think I have to leave both of you for now. Good luck!" With that, she began to drag Negi to the classroom. She stopped and yelled, "You better make sure you tell her!" Setsuna responded with a silent flurry of facial expressions and waving arms, which went by Konoka unnoticed.  
"Ne, Secchan, can I go with you?" Konoka looked at Setsuna, afraid for her guardian.  
"I'm sorry, but you can't, Kono-chan…" Setsuna shook her head, "but I'll be back for sure when Motoko nee-san is alright."  
"Okay... and maybe I'll pay a visit on the vacation!" Konoka smiled and turned to the classroom, "And, um... Secchan, what did you want to say to me when we were in class earlier?" Setsuna felt her face burning out, but she could not back down now. She stared at Konoka intently, who watched her curiously.  
"I... uh… well… The truth is… I… Kono-chan… I... ah…" Setsuna sputtered, "I... uh…" Setsuna gave up trying to speak and moved closer to Konoka and kissed her on the lips. Konoka was very surprised with the kiss, but she kissed back with all of her heart, embracing the warmth and feelings flowing between them. It was intense and addicting and passionate and wonderful, and when they parted, both of them were breathless and flushed, reeling from the moment that they had shared truly together. (Fortunately for them, the hall is empty)  
"Kono-chan, I…"  
"Ah, Konoka-san! The class is going to start. Can you please return now?" inquired Negi suddenly out from the classroom.  
"Ye-yes! Sure!" Konoka blurted out and looked with lovingly at Setsuna.  
"Well, I'm going now, Kono-chan." Setsuna smiled with a slight blush, bowed, and walked away. She was actually felt disappointed when Negi called Konoka back into class, but she didn't expect Konoka to reply to the kiss. "Her lips, so warm…and it was my f-first kiss…" she put her finger on her lips and smiled. "Maybe Asuna is right, Kono-chan has the same feelings towards me…" Setsuna spaced out when she walk out from the school building, she event didn't realize the school stairs until she fall and roll downward "it's hurt…." She stood up and looks at her watch in horror, "Gah! I'm going to miss the train!" she shouted and then rushed to the dorm to collect her belongings.

On the train to Kyoto (shinmeiryuu at Kyoto isn't it? Let it be like that…hahaha), Setsuna pulled out the letter that Negi gave to her before, ripped it open, and pulled out a paper and read a very short sentence there.

"I'll wait for you at the terminal…I have good news for you, my sister."  
Motoko

Setsuna read the letter again and again, "W-what does it mean? Isn't Motoko nee-san sick?"

Meanwhile, Konoka looked out the window wondering what Setsuna doing right now, touching her lips unconsciously and smiling, "_se-secchan kiss me…m-my first kiss"_.  
"-noka…"  
"Konokaaaaa…." Hearing her name brought her back to reality.  
"A-asuna…what's wrong?" Konoka looked at Asuna, who looked disappointed.  
"I was calling you for five minute and you didn't answer!" she pouted and then start to smirk. "So, what did she say to you? Did she confess already? Don't you have the same feeling for her?"  
"No… she didn't confess yet, at least she tried to… but…" Konoka blushed hard. She didn't want anyone to hear about it, so she decided to whisper it to Asuna about what happened. However, it was a _big mistake_ for her because Asuna made it a _big scoop_ for Asakura Kazumi because she yelled out in a big, loud, and noisy voice clear enough for the _whole class to hear_,  
"SHE KISSED YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN ON THE LIPS!?"  
"Achoo!" Setsuna sneezed. "I wonder if kono-chan was talking about me…"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: cliff hanger??? Yeah hahahahahaha….

Konoka: so why secchan went to shinmeiryuu??

Me: it's secret…

Asuna: Hey, how bout dreams or reality?  
Me: im going to finish the story…well it will be faster than this one…ehehehe don't worry…

Asuna: okay

Me: and don't forget to read and review…ah and thank you very much for **_Flashtirade _**for helping me with this chapter…

Asuna: who?

Me: a friend of mine…he he he he…see yaaaa..and by the way i fix this story a little...if you can found it (^ ^)


	2. fiancee

Asuna: where have you been?

Me: duty…(T.T)…class assignment and quiz….

Asuna: oh well…and this is special corner for review with the answer from the author…

****

**itou**: thank you ^^ I just wondering what would konoka act if I reverse the idea ehehehe ^.^

**dana kishimoto**: ehehe I rush a little the scene because…*ehem*…the answer at the chapter 3 ^^, and I will try to improve my grammar ^^, (grammar is my weakness)

**Wrig2277**: thank you ^.^ on this chapter I introduce the one who will be her fiancé…and…uhm…

**Lance58**: your welcome, and for dreams or reality I was working with pr so a little bit slow hehehe but ill finish it ^^

**LoneWolfx03**: hai!! ^.^ the answer is on this chapter *.* setsu going to kill me with this chapter I think ^^, *sweat dropped* but next chapter will be a sup..

Asuna: hey no spoiler….

Me: hai-hai…

**Rain09**: im glad you like it and as you wish ^^, chapter 2

**Rin: **im sorry asuna….and about my other fic I still continue it ^^, off course, and this is some spoiler from chapter 4 of dreams or reality: the truth? First encounter and pactio!!!-gah- should be no spoiler

Asuna: im not!! *hide in the corner*and this is your fault choco!!

**Kirstie anne**: *hide in the corner* hai!! Ill try to fix it later…

Asuna: hahahahaha….this time your turn to hide at the corner…so let's the story begin…

*****  
Chapter 2: Fiancée  
When Setsuna arrived in Kyoto, she was suprised to see her sister Motoko at the terminal, looking healthy as ever. Upon seeing each other, Motoko cried out.  
"Setsuna! I've come to pick you up!"  
"Motoko nee-san… aren't you _sick_?" Setsuna asked, astonished. Motoko ignored the question.  
"It's good to see you," she said while hugging her little sister. However, Setsuna was not at all at ease.  
"Wha… what does all this mean?"  
"Oh… I'm really sorry that I told you that I was sick… but I already talked with Konoemon, and he gave you permission to come back here before vacation."  
"And… uh… So, what does this mean? The letter?"  
"Oh… I have good news for you! You have a partner for omiai!"  
"Part- WHAT?!"

-----

"So… she kissed you before she left?" Asuna inquired while sipping her tea. She wanted to laugh, but she held it because she felt guilty for what she did before in the classroom.  
"Um…" Konoka nodded.  
"And what did you say to her?"  
"...Nothing."  
"oh nothing….**NOTHING**!?" Asuna yelled again. "Ah, poor Setsuna. she will be broken-heart if you're like that all the time."  
"I-it's not my fault!" Konoka responded while violently putting her teacup on the table, flustered. "I…I kissed her back, and when she was about to tell me something, Negi-kun called me back to class!"  
Asuna's jaw dropped. She scratched her head fervently. "Damn that brat…" Konoka just kept silent until Asuna threw her hands into the air and said, "I've got a great idea!"  
"I'm home!" said Negi, striding into the room with Chamo.  
"Ah, Negi-kun. Welcome home." Konoka replied.  
"Ah! Bra- I mean Negi!" Asuna grabbed Negi by the shoulder and smirked. "The day after tomorrow is summer vacation, right? I've decided! We'll be going to Kyoto! Shinmeiryuu School!"  
"A-and?" Negi answered panicky.  
"You're coming with us, obviously. Oh, and Chamo, too. I need you to help Konoka and Setsuna with their little problem..."  
"A-asuna!!" Konoka yelled with red faces  
"Ah, I see. We will help you, anee-san. Don't worry," said Chamo, flashing a thumbs up while Negi just stood there in awe of his comrade's quick betrayal. Seeing himself as the last man standing, he gave in.  
"Fine, then. Just pack your stuff. We're going to Shinmeiryuu!"

-----

Being back at the Shinmeiryuu Academy gave Setsuna a feeling of nostalgia, especially while being there with Motoko. However, she had something more important on her mind. The only one she thinking about was the omiai that her sister had arranged for her. In an effort to break the ice and have some questions answers, Setsuna decided to speak.  
"Motoko nee-san?"  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"Do I have to..." Setsuna's voice trailed off. There was something in her mind keeping her from continuing further.  
"Yes, you have. Since I'm the leader of Shinmei and there's a request from the Magic Association…"  
"Magic Association?" Setsuna asked, astonished. "No, don't tell me…"  
"Yes, the Magic Association. I think you know her because-"  
"Motoko-sama." A girl, who had been following them for some time, interrupted. "She is awaiting as you ordered." Motoko nodded and look at Setsuna.  
"Setsuna, you should rest before meeting with her... I think you are tired after the journey."  
"No, I-I-I'm alright." Setsuna lied, although she was noticably tired after the journey, but she wanted to meet her omiai partner. "I'm not tired…" Motoko saw through it instantly.  
"It's okay. I really think you should rest now… I'll call you when it's time, okay?" Motoko smiled to her sister. "She won't go anywhere. Shion."  
"Yes, Motoko-sama."  
"Please escort my sister to her room. I'm going to meet her partner to inform her that my sister will be resting for a while before the meeting."  
"Motoko nee-san, you don't have to go that far. I don't need to be escorted to my room," Setsuna yelped.  
"Well, you were given a new room. Beside her room, actually!" Motoko laughed as she saw her sister blushing madly. "It will make both of you closer…" And with that, Motoko disappeared down an adjoining corridor. Setsuna was speechless as she felt her cheeks get hot.  
"She must be kidding." The small girl, who was silent for the duration of their talk, now spoke up.  
"Please, right this way, Setsuna-sama…"  
"Uh yes…"

Setsuna followed the girl into her new room and she decided to ask about something.  
"Uh… Shion-san..." At the sound of her voice, Shion pivoted on the spot, turning her entire body towards Setsuna. There was not a single blemish in her small performance. Setsuna had her full attention.  
"Yes, Setsuna-sama."  
"You don't have to be so formal with me. it doesn't sound right to me when you say it, so you can just call me Setsuna. "  
"But I can't-"  
Setsuna scratched her head, "Then just call me senpai! Is that any better?"  
"Y-yes! Setsuna-senpai…" the girl bowed a bit, "Is there something you want?"  
"Yes,actually… Who is the girl that my sister talking about?"  
"Uhn… I'm sorry, senpai. I can't tell you because I promised her not to tell you until the meeting."  
"Hah?! Oh well, then can you describe her for me?"  
"Uhn, she is beautiful indeed. She said that she learned Western magic and is close to you, senpai." The girl stopped and gestured off to the side, "This your room, senpai." Setsuna opened the door and entered the room. Before she dismissed Shion, she wanted to thank her.  
"Thank you for you escort." Setsuna smiled to her.  
"No need to, senpai. It's my job... So, please excuse me." she bowed once more and looked at Setsuna.  
"I think she will fit for you, senpai." the girl smiled and slid the door shut, leaving the samurai blushing madly for thirteen minutes. After her little moment, she decided to take a bath and prepare for the omiai. She chose a white shirt with black trousers (so sorry no good in clothes). While she was getting ready, Setsuna wondered who could have fit Shion's description.

"_Magic Association? Don't tell me it's kono-chan..."_ thought Setsuna. She blushed but then immediately purged the thought. "But wait, she must be at Mahora right now. Gyah! Maybe this will be a surprise for me What should I do??" Setsuna didn't have to wait long before Shion came back to escort Setsuna into the meeting room.  
"Setsuna-senpai, I'll be taking my leave now. They're already wait for you." Shion bowed and then vanished, leaving Setsuna. Gathering her courage, she cleared her throat and opened the door slowly.  
"Setsuna-chan!" A blur of pink and blonde flew toward her and latched onto her neck with a wide grin. Setsuna could not believe her eyes.  
"T-ts-tsukuyomi-san!?" Setsuna, shocked, shot a desperate look at her sister, who was smiling happily. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, Setsuna-chan... They haven't told you right?"  
"To-told me what? What do you mean?" Tsukuyomi giggled and took a step back.  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm your omiai partner. No, I'm your fiancée!"  
"Y-you w-what?" blurted Setsuna incredulously.  
"Correct! She' will be your fiancée, Setsuna. Well, her father allowed her to stay for the rest of the vacation here, so I hope both of you will spent some time together!"  
"This will be great, ne Setsu-chan!" Tsukuyomi clapped her hands and smiled. "I hope we can get along Setsu-chan!"  
"Mo-motoko nee-chan, you can't be serious…"  
"Absolutely. Tsukuyomi is your fiancée. It wont be a problem for you, right? Since you're single right now. Motoko and Tsukuyomi gave each other a look of satisfaction then gave Setsuna a smile, while she stared in terror at them.  
"I'm doomed…"

*notes: Tsukuyomi (I called her tsuki= tsukuyomi later on the next chapter) in this story was a daughter of England magic association and she's not a shinmeiryuu but a healer like Konoka-ooc?yes it is ehehehhe…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna: *draw yuunagi* You…

Me: shinmeiryuu Hyakka Ryōran *attack setsuna before she reacted*

Konoka: SECCHAN………!!!!!!! *run to setsuna who already fainted on the floor* how dare yo-…eh where is she?

Asuna: she already run away…*pointed to the window*

Konoka: ………………………..*glared to asuna* this is your idea with the author right?

Asuna: *panic* uhn the author feel bad that she pair setsu with tsuki but she didn't have another idea anymore and very short chapter this time…s-see y next time and don't forget to review this story…*run away*

Konoka: *sweat dropped* ah and thank you for: **konosetsu banzai, siverice90, 10-PerCent and LoneWoflx03** for the review of sleeping beauty last chapter ^^


	3. misunderstanding!

Asuna: where have you been? And you look so tired…?

Me: university..assignment…jobs…and specially from setsu..just get started now…

Asuna: *sweat dropped* oh well let's start the corner of review…

-**Rin: **uhm…*sweat dropped*…you can see kono-chan react this chapter…im really feel sorry for setsu.. *devil grin*

-**Kirstie Anne: **chapter 3 : 3 hehehehe

-**wrig2277: **the reason is….i haven't thinking about it yet…maybe I'll write another bonus chapter for the reason why…

Asuna: *fall backward*……

-**itou:** glad you like it… I like this story also :D

-**rain09: **who's coming? Secchan??? *start to panic*

-**BatterieszX****: **thank you very much…. :D

-**Lance58**: sure..i'll finish this story :D

-**Dana Kishimoto**: ehehehehe…I think they will kill me if they found me…ah…maybe it's time for me to call _her…._

-**setchan-1995**:**Sure… :D**

**Asuna: uhm..that's all and…**

**--------------**  
Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

"Whaa... Finally, we're here..." Asuna hopped out from the train and looked around giddily.

"A-asuna-san, wait for us!" Negi came out from the train with Konoka while holding their luggage.

"So-sorry," apologised Asuna, taking the bag from Negi's hands. "I'm just too excited now. Hehehehehe..."

"So, what will we do for now? Are we going to Shinmei Academy, or are we taking a walk around first?" inquired Konoka.

"Let's take a walk first, shall we? We can surprise Setsuna when we come to Shinmei later." Asuna grinned.

"But I already told Motoko-san that we'll be arriving within the hour."

"You told who?" Asuna asked, dumbfounded.

"I told Secchan's sister, Motoko-san. She said that she will pick us here, but she didn't tell Setsuna about us coming." Konoka repeated.

"Oh, well if it's already settled... I guess we can walk around for now." sighed Asuna dejectedly.

"But we can take a walk after we meet Setsuna," explained Negi, shifting the bag around his body.

"Aniki is right, Asuna-nee-san," Chamo interjected out from Negi's pocket. "Haven't you been paying attention to Konoka-nee-san's face? It's obvious she can't wait to meet Setsuna-nee-san." The ermine was right. Off to the side, Konoka was blushing uncontrollably.

"Tha-that's not true!" she pouted while turning away.

"Yes, yes, I understand," Asuna responded insincerely. "Well, we can drag Setsuna along when we meet her and then we can-"

"Konoka-sama?" The tiny voice surprised them. They turned around and looked at none other than Shion. "I'm Shion... um, Motoko-sama requested me to accompany you and your friends into the school grounds," she iterated while bowed over.

"O-oh," Konoka hesitantly accepted. "Uhm, well do you know where Motoko-san and Sec- I mean Setsuna-chan are?"

"Yes, th-they went out for training." Shion scanned over the little entourage and gulped, "Will you follow me now? I will be your escort into Shinmei School." The party bowed in turn and followed her out of the terminal to a black and shiny car, already waiting for them.

"So, Setsuna is not at home right now?"

"Yes, Setsuna-senpai is training with Motoko-sama near the school now."

"Oh," responded Konoka dejectedly, staring out the window while Asuna and Negi looked each other and giggled.

-----

"Shinmeiryuu Zangaken!" Setsuna swung her sword in a large arc , but her attack hit nothing.

"Wh-what!?"

"Too slow!" Motoko appeared behind Setsuna instantly.

"Shinmeiryuu Jakuzankūsen!"cried Motoko. Setsuna tried to dodge the attack, but her sister was far too fast for her. The attack sent her flying with enough force to send her through few trees before finally crashing hard and hitting the ground, leaving her skin riddled with bruises all over her body. At this point, she realized that her sister was not holding back

"Nee-chan is serious about this... I can't keep up, but if I can't beat her…" The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

"I don't want to think about it." Using her sword to support her, Setsuna stood up and tried to sense where her sister was now. The two had been fighting for five hours straight, but Setsuna didn't want to be the one to stop. "I'm not done yet…" Setsuna winced in pain. Suddenly she saw a blur.

"There she is!" Setsuna dashed to where she saw the shadow of her sister.

"Shinmeiryuu Hien Battou Kasumi-kiri!"

"Waa…Setsu-chan…" gaped Tsukuyomi, who was quietly following Setsuna.

-----

Meanwhile, Shion was showing the guests around.

"This is your room, Konoka-sama and Asuna-sama." Shion gave a quick bow. "If need something, just call me." She turned to Negi.

"And for you, Negi-sama, right this way." She escorted the boy teacher and his ermine down the hall. Konoka and Asuna looked each other and smiled.

"Well, while we wait for Setsuna to come back from the training, let's take a rest for a while." Asuna entered the living room whistling, "Waa... this room is big… bigger than our room at dormitory."

"Sure, it's big." Konoka giggled and took a seat.

"Uh… you're not amazed by this, huh?"

"No, not really… this place feels just like home."

"I know, I know…" Asuna rolled on the floor, excited. "I can't wait to see Setsuna's face when she sees us here! I can see it now..." Konoka laughed with her, but deep in her heart she

was nervous, and something was bothering her.

"Maybe we can walk around to find her..." Asuna stopped rolling and looked at her.

"I bet you can't wait to meet her. Then let's go!" She got up and pulled Konoka to the door. "But first, we have to pick Negi from his room. Chamo, too." And in her usual manner, Asuna barreled down the hallway towards Negi's room, with Konoka trying to keep up.

-----

Setsuna, sprawled out on the grass, looked up at the blue sky and sighed.

"I lost again today…" She closed her eyes, feeling the soreness of her body that immobilized her.

"I already lost to Motoko nee-san twice… what would be my punishment now?" She tried to move, but her body wouldn't budge. But then she felt a warm, slightly tickling power surrounding her. Too tired to refuse it, Setsuna let it flow into her body.

"You shouldn't move, Setsu-chan." said Tsukuyomi while release her healing power. There was a little pause. "Well, half of your wounds should already be healed now."

"Tsukuyomi-san, thank you." Setsuna's eyes opened. She managed to get herself up long enough to prop herself on a tree. She was bent over a little, her stomach still hurting thanks to her sister's unmerciful beatings.

"Hmm... hmm… don't call me that, Setsu-chan! Like our agreement, you should call me 'Tsuki-chan,' okay?" Tsukuyomi shook her head and sat in the front of Setsuna.

"Uh, okay… T-t-tsuki-chan…" Setsuna became worried. She lost to her sister, and now she'll have to bear whatever punishment Tsukuyomi wants. The first time she lost, Tsukuyomi made her call her 'Tsuki-chan.'

"What now? I mean, what is your request now?"

"Hmmm, let me think a little…" She raised her right hand and put it on Setsuna's stomach to heal it. "I want a…" She leaned closer and closer to Setsuna's face.

"I want a…" Their faces were just an inch away, and Setsuna could feel Tsukuyomi's warm breaths tickling her lips.

"... a date tomorrow." Tsukuyomi whispered into her ear while setsuna could feel her face burning out.

"A d-d-date?"

"Yes, and I hope you can pick me up at 11 o'clock." Tsukuyomi replied but didn't budge from her stance.

"Se-secchan?" A familiar voice shattered their moment. Both of them turned towards the source of the voice.

"K-k-k-ko-kono-chan!" Setsuna was shocked when she saw Konoka, Asuna and Negi, especially in such an awkward position. She looked at Tsukuyomi, who also taken aback and jumped away from Setsuna.

"Well, uh… thi-thi-this isn't what you-" Setsuna gulped.

"Secchan?" Konoka moved closer and looked at Setsuna first, then Tsukuyomi, who was somehow both pale from shock and red from embarrasment.

"Who is she?" Setsuna looked at Konoka, Asuna and Negi before she look over at Tsukuyomi. "Well uh… Kono-chan… I... I… s-she… and..." Setsuna sputtered. "Oh, what should I tell her…"

"Uhmmm…. are you friends of Setsu-chan?" Tsukuyomi gazed at Konoka, and suddenly she clung onto the sleeve of Setsuna's shirt. "Setsuna is my fiancée!"  
Konoka took a good ten seconds to process what she just said.

"Se-setsuna, what is she talking about?" asked Asuna, noticing her friend, pale.

"S-she's not my… but I… well… I can expl-" Setsuna's explanation was interrupted by a clean backhand across her face. It was obvious who did it.

"K-kono-chan…"

Konoka glared at Setsuna with tears in her eyes before she ran away, followed by Negi. Setsuna was at a loss, but she wanted to make things right. She tried to call out.

"Konok-aaah!"

"Se-tsu-na!!!!" Asuna yelled as she roundhouse kicked Setsuna into the nearest tree. "You are going to explain this to me, right now." growled Asuna threateningly while pinning Setsuna to the trunk by her collar. Setsuna was surprised. She couldn't have even sensed Asuna at the speed she was moving at.

"I... will explain this…" Setsuna winced in pain. "I will explain it to you… this-this just a big misunderstanding."

"Setsu-chan…" Tsukuyomi edged closer, astounded and horrified.

"Ca… can I have a minute or two with my friends?"Setsuna asked to not be rude.

"S-sure… well, I'm heading back to Shimmei…" Tsukuyomi said with a hint of worry. She looked at Asuna, then Setsuna. She stopped over the latter for a little longer before heading off towards the school.

-----

Konoka could not accept what Tsukuyomi had said. She ran away, with Negi trailing behind until she bumped into someone. She yelled when she fell back and looked at the one who she ran into.

"Mo-motoko nee-san…"

"Ah… Konoka-chan…" Motoko helped Konoka get up. "Why are you such in hurry, ah Negi-sensei!" The child teacher finally managed to catch up.

"Eh, uh… Hello…" Negi bowed politely.

"So, why were you- hey are you crying?" Motoko tried to get a better look at Konoka's face.

"No… this…" She turned redder. The more she did, the more she tried to hide hit. It wasn't working.

"Hmm, I think I want an explain about this, but first let's get back to Shinmei School… shall we?" Konoka nodded in silence and followed Motoko back to Shinmei School, Negi silently in train.

Meanwhile...

Asuna could not accept what Setsuna had said. So, she tried to have it run past her again.

"So, let me get this straight. You challenged your sister, and if you won, you could choose your own partner. And your sister will stop and make a omiai for you, right?"  
Setsuna nodded in agreement, "Well, I thought it was a good idea…" She frowned, unsatisfied by Asuna's blunt summary. On the other hand, Asuna looked at her friend and shook her head in disgust.

"So… how 'bout… I mean… the scene earlier?"

Setsuna paled and then blushed. Asuna's frankness was surely going to be the death of her.

"It's all a mistake. If I win, I can choose my own partner… My own life, but if I lose…"

"But? Don't tell me that… that if you lose to your sister, you're getting married?"

"No! It's not that, not yet maybe… I mean… Every time I lose, I have to grant one wish that Tsuki asks of me… Since I rejected her as my... fiancée, my sister agree to duel with me, and I have to deal with the consequences if I lose... I have to grant every wish of Tsuki…"

"Tsuki?" Asuna inquired.

"... Yeah, she asked me to call her that when I lost one of the battles earlier…"

"So, today you lost your battle again. What did she ask you this time?" Setsuna had a hard time saying what she was going to say because she still couldn't believe it herself.

"S-she…" Setsuna began, before becoming redder than a tomato. "She… I… Well… D-da-date…"

"Da-date?"

--------------------------------

Me:…..well this is the time to RUN….*run to the window*Ah… *looking at setsuna who already wait at the window*..uh…*run to the door*..ehehe…*stopped in the front of the door* hi konoka…uh…setsuna…it's a nice day today :D

Konoka/Setsuna: No it's not…

Konoka: time for revenge…

Setsuna: yes oj-kono-chan…

Konoka/Setsuna: *get closer to me*

Me: a-asuna ca-can you help me…*_g-gosh I forgot my sword at the next room*_

Asuna: im sorry but I cant…*in the corner struggling* konoka tied me up while you were busy with this chapter…

Setsuna: *draw her yuunagi* time for you to…

Me: wa-wait….Ah…tsuki-chan!!!

Konoka/Setsuna: *look each other* oh not this time…

Setsuna: time for you to…*swing her sword to me…*

Tsukuyomi: *block setsuna attack* not this time senpai…

Konoka/Setsuna: YOU…

Tsukuyomi: time for you to run ne choco-senpai…

Me: hai-hai…*stand up and run to the window*

Tsukuyomi: don't forget about our contract…

Me: hai-hai…*get to the corner pick asuna and fly away*

Tsukuyomi: I think I will busy with you ne, setsuna-senpai and konoka-ojousama…and thanks for…**flashtirade….**hehehehehe…don't forget to review this chapter also…and setsuna senpaiiiii…*hug setsuna suddenly*

Konoka: what are you doing….!!!!


	4. date part 1

Me: hallo minaaaa….im back with new chapter…

Asuna: …..how come you so calm…

Me: huh? Oh well…that's because I got help from Tsukuyomi and while the three of them still busy and…he already come…welcome V(^.^)V…*pointed to a new guy that enter the room*

Asuna: who are you?

???: me?

Asuna: yes…

???: my names Flashtirade can call me flash, Race: Human, Class: Classic Spell sword (the double-attack type) and Amateur Stage Magician (not working out too well),Abilities: Double Edge

- 1 sword becomes 2 Flashpoint - magical mid-air detonation of air (makes a great magic trick), Exarch - death ray-thing, Octopus - summons octopus, Perks: Can't read a mood, Not very

good at my side job (stage magician) and Can't feel most pain….

Asuna: I think that's enough for now….so let's start the usual corner….

_**BatterieszX: **_ thank you. . why Motoko choose Tsukuyomi? Just wait the next chapter :D and you will found it… :D

_**Rin: **_what do you think the punishment will be? (^.^) V… hehehehehe… and konoka will…

Flash: ehem…no spoiler….

Me: h-hai…about the contract it just a ki-….ahahahaha.. .you will found out later….next…

_**Itou**_: yes this is konosetsu story….and don't hate her because of this hehehe…don't worry there will be a date for setsu x tsuki and kono x set…hmmphhhh….

Flash: you talk to much…*tie me and leave me at the corner*….let me continue

Asuna: *sweat dropped*…yes sure…

_**ShadowCub: **_hm…. Actually the stupid one is cho-chan..she's the one who make this story and turn the story like these…

Me: *sweat dropped* hmmphhh….hmmmm….

_**10-PerCent:**_ yes she will found a way…don't worry about it…and psycho? What do you think :D *evil grin*

_**Lance58: **_well let cho-chan answer the rest….if she can hold her tongue….

Me: hmmm…hmmm…ah..thank you….errr….i cant kill Tsukuyomi because…errr…she hold a role on my story… ; D

_**Kirstie Anne: **_yes she will take a break after next chapter about tuski past…ahhhh….

Flash: one more and I will call kono-chan and secchan here….

_**Wrig2277**__: _Hai!! thank you…something unexpected???

_**rain09**__ : _ah thank you very much…flash help me a lot with this story…I hope you will like this chapter also…

_**setchan-1995: **_Hai!!! I'll do my best…

Asuna: that's all and let's start this chapter :D

Chapter 4: Date part 1

Setsuna woke from her sleep and stared at the ceiling, disoriented.

"What happened last night? Did Asuna bring me to my room?"

"Setsuna-senpai…"

Setsuna rose from her bed and walked to the door.

"Ah. Shion-san…" Setsuna open the door and look at the servant girl-in-training, Shion.

"Good morning, Setsuna-senpai," the girl bowed. "Motoko-sama asked me to pick you for breakfast."

"C-can I skip the breakfast? I'm not hungry this morning."

"I'm sorry but you can't senpai… Motoko-sama told me you must eat breakfast this morning, even if I have to drag you there." Setsuna's sweat dropped.

"A-alright... I'm going after I change my clothes…"

Things only got worse. At the dinning room, Negi and Asuna both had the same thing on their mind: "_I feel so sorry for you, Setsuna._" That's what was going through their heads as both of

them could only watch as Konoka and Tsukuyomi battled it out to see who could feed Setsuna. They were seated together opposite Konoka, Setsuna, and Tsukuyomi, while Motoko sat at

the end of the table.

"Ne, Secchan… Open your mouth…" Konoka smiled sweetly to her guardian as she raised a spoonful to Setsuna's face.

"I-I-I can eat by my s-" Setsuna stuttered.

"Setsu-chan, you can eat mine…" said Tsukuyomi, not wanting to lose.

"B-but…" she shot a desperate look at Negi and Asuna, but they could only reply with a silent "_Good luck!"__  
_  
"So, what're you planning today, Setsuna-chan?" Motoko inquired innocently, make Asuna wonder if she knew that the two heirs of the Magic Association had a crush on her sister.

"Well... I, uh… since I lost yesterday…" Setsuna fumbled, but she could not speak clearly. But Tsukuyomi was more than willing to fill in the blank.

"She's going with me..." Tsukuyomi made eyes at Konoka, who glared back at her, "on a _date_!"

"Oh, I see…" Motoko nodded. "So how about you, Konoka-chan?"

"Well, I'm just going with Asuna and Negi..." she answered with her usual smile, making Setsuna look at her odd. Aside, she spoke quietly to herself.

"What should I do? This because of that stupid conversation I heard last night…" Her mind traveled back in time to the previous evening.

_==================================================================================================================================  
flashback__  
__  
Setsuna scanned the bathroom and found that no one was there, so she decided to release her wings to clean them.__  
__  
"Ah… Setsuna…" a familiar voice from behind surprised her.__  
__  
"A-asuna… H-how come you… I was sure-"__  
__  
"You mean this?" Asuna was holding a talisman up. "Sorry, but let me join you for a bit."__  
__  
"S-sure…" Setsuna said hesitantly.__  
__  
"Hey, it's been a while I since I've seen your wings… Let me help you to wash them…"__  
__  
"But… Ah-hahahaha! A-Asuna, it tickles!" __  
__  
"Really? But I like your- Hey, I haven't fin-"__  
__  
"There are two people coming this way." With that, Setsuna folded her wings back and dragged Asuna behind a big rock to hide.__  
__  
"What-"__  
__  
"Stttt!!!" Setsuna put her finger on her lips right before two figures strided into the bathroom in silence. Setsuna peeked to see who they were and gulped. Both Konoka and Tsukuyomi entered the_

room in uncomfortable silence and entered the hot spring without speaking._  
__  
"You're not Secchan's fiancé." Konoka stated bluntly, breaking the silence.__  
__  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm her-" Tsukuyomi paused before she looked at Konoka. "Yes, I'm not her fiancé… Not yet, at least."__  
__  
"Motoko nee-san already told me what's going on." Konoka stared down Tsukuyomi while continuing her tirade. "You're an heir of the England Association, just like me, and Motoko nee-san hasn't_

decided who's going to be Secchan fiancé, so I still have a chance!" They glared at each other in silence, making the two eavesdroppers uncomfortable._  
__  
"Do you love her?" Tsukuyomi questioned Konoka, not breaking eye contact.__  
__  
"Yes! I've loved Secchan ever since I was little," She replied without hesitation. The two heirs spent almost ten minutes quietly sizing up their opponent.__  
__  
"I won't give up!" both of them declared simultaneously. "Hmph!" They turned away from the other and exited the bath at the same time. Asuna remained speechless throughout the conversation._

After it was over, she turned to Setsuna, who was red as a boiled lobster._  
__  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Asuna asked.__  
__  
"I… I don't know…" said Setsuna, unable to think. She didn't expect to hear Konoka declare her love, and simply replaying the scene in her head made Setsuna's face become more and more red_

before she finally she passed out._  
__  
"Ah! Setsuna-san!"_

=====================================================================================================================================

Breakfast was over. Setsuna stood in front of Tsukuyomi's room, clearing her throat before knocking.

"Ah, Setsu-chan!" Tsukuyomi opened the door and smiled at Setsuna.

"W-well as I promised, I've come to p-pick you up for our d-d-d-date," declared Setsuna, trying not to look Tsukuyomi in the eye by looking everywhere else.

"Let's go!" Tsukuyomi grabbed Setsuna's hand and dragged her all the way to the city. They walked together but indeed Tsukuyomi was dragging Setsuna the entire time. Unknown to

them, Konoka, Asuna and Negi were stealthily following them.

"Ne, Setsu-chan, do you want ice cream?" Tsukuyomi asked Setsuna after they wandered around for five hours. They found a bench at a park and were sitting down. However, Setsuna

was unresponsive.

"S-setsu-chan?" Setsuna snapped out from her daydreaming and looked at Tsukuyomi.

"Huh? I-ice cream?" Setsuna blinked, still trying to grasp the situation. "Yeah sure… Let me buy ice cream for you…"

Together, they walked to an ice cream vendor nearby, and Setsuna ordered two cones.

"Which flavors?" the vendor asked.

"What flavor do you like?" Setsuna turned to Tsukuyomi.

"Um… did you forget my favorite ice cream when we were little?" Tsukuyomi pouted and crossed her arms.

"I… uh…" Setsuna became nervous, trying hard to remember what flavor she bought for Tsukuyomi when they were little kids. Under pressure, she decided to hazard her best guess.

"Well... uh… s-st-strawberry?"

"Yay! You remember it!" Tsukuyomi jumped and hugged Setsuna, making her blush.

"Ahem... I don't mean to interrupt, but what flavor…?"

"I-im sorry, c-chocolate and s-strawberry..." said Setsuna while trying to escape from Tsukuyomi's surprisingly strong grip, but it was useless.

"Here you go." the vendor handed them two ice cream cones. "For couples, it's about 1500 yen... I can give discount for both of you."

"We're not-" Setsuna tried to clarify, but Tsukuyomi was too quick.

"Yay, thank you very much!" Tsukuyomi took her ice cream and tugged at Setsuna's sleeve to try and get her attention.

"Don't you think this is romantic?" she asked, and with that she kissed Setsuna on the cheek, making Setsuna blush again.

Meanwhile, not far away from Setsuna and Tsukuyomi, Asuna and Negi were trying their best to hold Konoka back, who was absolutely furious.

"Asuna... Negi... Let me go!" Konoka struggled, but this made Asuna and Negi only restrain her further.

"Y-you can't just go there and interrupt their d-date…" Negi tried to calm Konoka but it wasn't working.

"I DON'T CA- Hmphhh!" Konoka shouted but Asuna covered her mouth.

"I know how you're feeling," Asuna looked at her, "but don't be childish. What would Setsuna think about you if you jumped out in the front of them and started a fight?" This got Konoka

to settle down, so they released her.

"But," Konoka frowned, "but, i-if Secchan falls in love with her… Wha-what should I do?"

"Just trust her… Don't you see? Everything she's done, she did it for you no matter what the circumstances." said Asuna.

"She's right, Konoka-san. You should believe in her." Negi looked up and spoke under his breath. "She even has the courage to tell the princip- ah..." He caught himself, but Konoka had

already heard too much.

"Gramps? You know something, right!?" Now it was Konoka's turn to grab Negi's waist. "Tell me!"

"A-a… O-okay, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't tell anyone about this, or Setsuna's going to kill me because I overheard her conversation with Konoemon."

"Fine, just tell us," Asuna said indifferently, but she was also curious in what Negi had to say.

Completely oblivious to the scene behind them, Setsuna and Tsukuyomi had made their way back to their bench in the park. Rather, the latter had dragged Setsuna back to their bench in

the park. She thought that Tsukuyomi would not be so direct if there was at least one other witness close by, but there was no stopping her. As they finally sat down, Setsuna was

worried about the scene they had made the entire way back.

"Setsu-chan!" said Tsukuyomi, jolting Setsuna from her stupor.

"Y-yes, Tsuki-chan?"

"I'm really glad we're going out together." Her face was almost radiant, and Setsuna couldn't take it. It was too powerful.

"N-n-n-no! I-i-it's n-not like... I mean... we... together..." She was extremely embarrassed that Tsukuyomi had stated it so bluntly, and her steaming-red face was showing it. Tsukuyomi

watched delightedly as she shook around a little with her eyes closed and one hand pressed against her head (the other holding her ice cream), then as she settled down and slumped

back onto her seat. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Tsukuyomi got up, stood in front of the slouched Setsuna, and leaned in for a kiss. However, she decided she was going to steal it

fairly.

"Setsu-chan..." she whispered. Setsuna opened her eyes slowly at the sound of her voice, only to find Tsukuyomi's face dangerously close. On closer inspection, she realized that

Tsukuyomi was pretty cute. Her lips were practically inviting Setsuna's, and the temptation was powerful. It was only a matter of just letting it happen. Tsukuyomi was already doing the

work for her, and all she had to do was stay still... But Setsuna couldn't do it. She just was not ready. So, she quickly stuck her ice cream in between their lips, which Tsukuyomi promptly

ran into. It took awhile for her to realize that Setsuna's lips were not so cold nor that they tasted so much like chocolate. But it was not long enough. The lower half of her face was literally

buried in the ice cream. The moment was ruined.

"Setsu-chan..." she said, almost crying. "You idiot!" This was followed by a little tantrum, which Setsuna tried to appease.

"I-i'm really really sorry... Can I make it up to you?" but Tsukuyomi continued. Setsuna was not going to give up, though. There had to be something, but first there was a more urgent

matter.

"I'll go get something to wipe the ice cream off." With that, she got up to look for some napkins. However, her absence immediately put an end to Tsukuyomi's antics. She was afraid that

Setsuna was using this as an excuse to leave, so she got up and followed behind.

"Wait, where are you going? Setsu-chan? Hey, where are you going? Setsu-chan!" she called out, as she sprinted across the park.

It was quite the scene, and not one bystander was left unsatisfied. Except for those who weren't paying attention.

He began his account slowly.

"W-w-well… she went to the principal's office, and I heard them speaking about dem-"

"Just hurry it up!" blurted Konoka, making Negi and Asuna jump in surprise.

"W-well… You see, Setsuna went to the principal and t-told him her feelings about you." Negi blushed a little, embarrased to even be speaking about this. "A-and your grandpa agreed that

both of you should be together because he thought that he couldn't find a better partner for y-you."

"B-but why did Secchan never tell me?"

"she's looking for a perfect opportunity to tell you that she lo…"

"Nee, anee-san, if you too worry about it… Anyways ,you should worry more about right now. Both of them are already gone," Chamo pointed out, taking a puff from his cigarette and

pointed at the ice cream vendor.

"Wh-why you didn't tell us that in the first place?!" Asuna grabbed Chamo violently.

"But all of you were too focused on your conversation, and I saw something interesting between the two of them. Before they left, they just about to kis-"

"Just die, you stupid ermine!" yelled Asuna, throwing Chamo far, far away.

====================================================================================================================================  
Flash: im done and….where's cho-chan?

Asuna: setsuna kidnap her while you were busy with edited the story about 4 hours ago…some revenge?

Flash: well I hope she still alive to…

*door open and konoka enter the room with setsuna*

Asuna: where's cho-chan?

Setsuna: don't ask….

Flash: uhm…guys, if she dead…who's going to finish this story?

setsuna: ah…d-don't you have idea to finish this story?

Flash: no…she haven't told me yet…

Konoka: who are you by the way..

Flash: im her friend who help her with this story...

Setsuna: k-kono-chan I think we have to found her…

*konoka and setsuna run into the door while somebody enter from the window*

Asuna: whoaaaa….cho-chan…what happen to you…

Me: setsu-chan beat…me…with…no…mercy…*lay on the floor*…now…let…me…get some rest…ill give my revenge next chapter to her…*sleeping*

Flash: let her alone…don't forget to R&R…see you guys next chapter…

Asuna: bye…bye….


	5. date part 2

cho: sorry for the long wait everyone...

asuna: you looks like a zombie...

cho: put it aside...corner of review...

**rin: more evil? *psst* ill try ^.^  
**

**somerandomfans: hmm..kill them...hmm...let's see if i can kill them on the last scene, ohohohoho...**

motoko: what did you say?

cho: n-nothing....*sweat dropped*

**lance58: thank you, yeah i hope so. but if she killed me then i cant finish the story so dont worry haha**

**setchan-1995 : off course i dont mind, im appreciate it**

**batterieszX: im glad you like it, well this is the next chapter i hope it didnt a bored one .**

**wrig2277: thank you, i try to upload faster (i plan to upload 2 days ago but i got problem) thank you again ^.^**

**demot cat08: animal abuse? well i will try to add it later ^.^ hohoho, glad you like it ;)**

**midnight finalage throw: background details? hmmm...*write down a note* thank you for the advice, yeah they need a change to breath so... :D  
**

asuna: so let's start this chapter...and where konoka and setsuna?

cho: ng...date maybe...(im safe they didnt come after setsuna chase me at the other stories)...

* * *

Chapter 5: Rival in love?! And the past-Date part 2

When they were walking at the park, Tsukuyomi suddenly hugged Setsuna from the back.

"H-hey…what are you doing?" Setsuna said shocked, "le-lemme go…"

Tsukuyomi didn't budge, she held Setsuna tightly and leaned on her back.

"Setsu-chan…you don't love me do you?" Tsukuyomi whispered making Setsuna turn pale then turn redder.

"I…well…you know I…"

"Please don't leave me…I don't want you to leave me just like my sister…"

Flashback

England, Tsukuyomi age 7

"Rei-neechan…" Tsukuyomi ran into her older sister, her sister just 2 years older than her, who was black haired girl with blue eyes, "did you see earlier? I can cast a magic spell now…"

Rei her sister smiled and hugged her little sister, "Yes I know…you'll be a great mage if you keep practicing…"

She kneeled down and look at her little sister, "I promise you'll be a great mage, but before that you have to find a proper partner who can save you and take care of you forever…"

"Tsuki-can…listen…stay here and don't make any noise…" Rei pushed her sister into bushes and put spell of protection around her, "don't worry I can take care of them…"

"but Nee-chan those demons…"

"stt…don't worry…when everything is alright both of us will be fine…just promise me you will be a good girl and stay here until everything is fine…."

"Nee-chan…no…please don't leave…" she hugged her sister from the behind.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be with you soon…" with that Rei headed back towards the demons who chasing them.  
They were on their way home when two demons came out and attacked them. Rei could've handle the demons if she was alone but, she was worried about her sister. Seeing as she couldn't fight, she hid her and went back to take care of the demons.

Tsukuyomi heard an explosion not too far from where she hiding, hearing that she started to tremble and cover her ears, not wanting to listen any further; she waited and waited until half an hour later when everything went silent. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction where her sister went, she listened carefully when the sound of footsteps came in distance could be heard.

As the movement in the bush that got louder, she began preying that it was her sister as she came into view.

"Rei-nee chan…" Tsukuyomi jumped out from her hiding spot and hugged her sister, making both of them fall, "N-nee chan?"

"I-I'm alright…" Rei coughed up some blood, "th-those d-demons can't harm you anymore…"

"Ne-necchan..your hurt…" Tsukuyomi looked in fear when she saw her sisters back, spotting a fatal, "y-your hurt…" she whimpered, starting to cry.

"I'm alright…" Rei trying her best to convince her sister, "hey…don't…sad…"

"Nee-chan…let…let me heal you..I'm a mage r-right? A mage can he-heal anything right?" her sobs became louder, putting her hands on her sister wounds, she concentrated as hands started to glow, but she couldn't do much, "Nee-chan…don't lea-…"

There was a low growl not far from them, Tsukuyomi looked in terror as she saw the two demons appear right in the front of her.

"Ah…finally…" one of the demons looked at them, the same demon had several injuries on its body and looked like the injuries were threatening to take his life, "well…well…that one s hurtin pretty bad an' dyin too, but the other one's pretty darn fresh…"

Tsukuyomi hugged her sister tightly in fear, unable to say anything. The wounded demon approached them when the other demon stopped him.

"Wait…there's something about this little kids…"

"What?! Why do you say that?...I just want'em for a snack…"

"Wait…I know both of them…they're heirs to England Magic Association…this'll be a good…"

"Who gives a damn…I'm hungry right now…" with that he grabbed Tsukuyomi with ease and hoisted her into the air.

"I said stop it….." the other demon attacked, making Tsukuyomi fell to the ground.

"What are you…" the other demon, who was already wounded couldn't finish his sentence because the other demon stabbed his chest making the demon disappear into ashes. The demon turned back and looked Tsukuyomi in the eyes and suddenly transformed into a big man with a scar on his face.

"I have business with your father…and since I've already met you…" he looked at Tsukuyomi and her sister who wasn't moving anymore, "so the only one who's is you…well I'll take my revenge out on you.."

He grabbed Tsukuyomi by the collar and lifted her into the air, raising his left hand, he transformed it into sharp claws, but before the man was able to do anything, Tsukuyomi raised her hand and casted a simple spell, "rastel…"(anyone can you help me with this magic spell? I forgot it T.T)

The spell hit him directly in his eyes, making the man release his grip and howl in pain. His right eye bled, making the man fall to his knees. He was still screaming in pain when Tsukuyomi was able reach her lifeless sister, "Ne-nechan…p-please get up…"

"Tsu-tsuki-chan…"her sister whispered in pain, "I'm sorry…"

"Ne-necchan..please no…" she hugged her sister tightly and started to cry again.

"You damn mage…I'll kill you for sure…" the demon stood up with new found anger in his face and started to charge towards Tsukuyomi, but before he could harm her, a shining light came out of nowhere blasting the demon away. Not a second later, a man landed with several mages who in turn, charged the demon who attacked the 2 sisters.

"D-daddy…" Tsukuyomi gasped, "da-daddy…nee-chan…"

Tsukuyomi's father kneeled down and took Rei into his arms, "she'll be alright…"

"Master… the demon ran away…" another man who tried to capture the demon kneeled down beside them, "m-master…"

"It's useless…let's start heading back to the headquarters" Tsukuyomi's father ordered while cradling Rei in his arms, while the other mages helped Tsukuyomi back to headquarters.

End of Flash Back  
Tsukuyomi finally released her grip on Setsuna and started to cry. Setsuna turning her body, looked at the other girl who was crying. Setsuna had never really given any thought to people who cried in front of her so she took care never to look them in the eye in time of weakness, but this time was different."T-tsuki-chan" Setsuna couldn't do anything but hug the smaller girl, "I-I'm sorry…I'm really sorry.." she whispered.

Tsukuyomi just held onto Setsuna's shirt tightly, never wanting to leave, "I…have one request" she released her firm grip from Setsuna and looked the raven haired girl dead in the eyes, "I wish to battle Konoka…tomorrow…and if I win, then you must be with me…but if I lose then you can do whatever you want".

Setsuna froze on the spot, "W_-w-what? B-but I can't just let ko-kono-chan battle with her_" her mind raced. "I-I-can't let kono-ch…Konoka to be involve in this matter" Setsuna shook her head in disagreement. Both of them stared at each other for a while before Tsukuyomi noticed that Konoka was making her way towards them.

"Setsu-chan…let's end our date here" she looked at Konoka, who looked back at them from far away, Setsuna noticed the direction Tsukuyomi was looking towards. She quickly spotted Konoka, who stood still for a few seconds looking at the couple, before she decide to get near to them.

"I…" Konoka had trouble speaking, so to calm herself down she took in a deep breath and exhaled while almost declaring at the same time "I love Secchan".

Setsuna looked at Konoka, she could fell her blood rushing into her face. She opened and close her mouth to say something but she was unable to utter a single word, while Tsukuyomi looked at Konoka in surprise before turning her eyes back to Setsuna who felt like she could faint at any moment.

"I know…" Tsukuyomi opened her mouth to speak, "but… let's make a deal…tomorrow we'll fight…if I win the Setsu will be mine…if I lose… I won't bother any of you"  
"Tsuki-chan, you can't do it…I won't agree with such a deci-"

"I agree" Konoka announced, "then tomorrow we'll battle to decide who'll get Secchan".

"Hey…wait a minute" Setsuna butted in, "would both of you…." She fell silent looking at the two girls who could glare laser beams towards her, "t-t-then…let me partner with Konoka, and you with Motoko-nee-san. After all I still have a matter to settle with Motoko-nee-san"

Setsuna gulped, she couldn't think clearly right now. She didn't want Konoka getting hurt because of her. Though it didn't seem to matter anymore, because tomorrow she'll protect Konoka, no matter what happens.

"Then…our date ends here…." Tsukuyomi looked at Konoka and then Setsuna, before she pulled Setsuna into a kiss making Konoka freeze on the spot.

"W-w-w-what are you doing" Setsuna blushed madly when she and Tsukuyomi finally pulled apart.

"Ehehe…" Tsukuyomi giggled, taking a step back, "see you tomorrow" with that Tsukuyomi ran away letting Konoka glare at her and leaving Setsuna to nearly faint.

When Tsukuyomi was out of in sight, Konoka looked towards Setsuna who couldn't help but turn four shades of red "I uh… Kono-chan…I…."

"No need to Secchan…" Konoka slipped her hands into Setsuna sleeve, "I know…just…you wanna go out on a date with me? After all, we have the whole afternoon…"

Setsuna looked Konoka in the eyes and entwined their hands together, "S-s-sure…" she said with a very bright face, "t-then w-where should we head to now?"

"Hmmm…." Konoka think for a while before she answered, making Setsuna's jaw drop, " shopping…we'll go shopping the whole afternoon".

Meanwhile

"A-asuna… we have to find Chamo-kun, you threw him too far…" Negi said almost crying.

"He'll be fine..that perverted ermine will be fine…" Asuna punched the button, she and Negi ended up at some arcade while looking for Konoka, "argh…why I can't get this thing…"

She starting getting frustrated because she couldn't grab the doll in the Iron Claw machine, "Negi help me would you?" Negi nodded and took over the game, inserting a coin and easily garbbing the doll from the damn machine.

"What?! How did you do that?!" Asuna yelled in surprise, "hahahaha…after all your still a kid…let's try a different game then".  
"Asunaaaaaa….." .

* * *

asuna: why im on date with that brat?!

cho: date?i didnt write like that...

asuna: at the last part..

cho: oh..well just put it aside, both of you looks great together...

asuna: you-

cho: ng...please read and review...so what should i write next chapter? date between konosetsu? or? training ground..please give all of your opinion thank you very much...

asuna: well see you later :D


	6. author notes

A/n

For my reader:

im really sorry that i havent update fast...i just finished the next chapter so...please wait for a little bit more

thank you for bothering read this author notes and for the patience wait my story. -bow deeply- m(_ _)m


	7. date part 3

Hi everyone...im back T.T (maybe???) ahahahaha....sorry for the long update..i was...busy to kill my self...don't worry im still alive ^^

and uh...im working on chapter 8 now please enjoy this chapter and im really sorry for the late update m(_ _)m.. i couldn't promise when i will update chapter 8 but i will when i finished it...

special thanks for kyuubigunslinger14 for become my beta reader...thank you verrrrrrrrry much....

corner of review:

setchan-1995: thank you very much ^.^

rin: ehehehe, i still have evil plant for setsuna ^.^

wrig2277: i will try to make that chapter because i have different ending on my mind... guess what ^^

BIOHappy: yes...i just want to make a sad part for tsukuyomi Xp

Dana Kishimoto: thank you for the review...kill tsukuyomi? wow that will be on the next chapter maybe? ^^

sei_addicted: as you wish..here the date between konoka and setsuna ^^ yay...

Reinhart Fellow: sorry for the long update...lot's happen and uh...ill try to be faster next time

Mario 123: thank you... ehm...there's still a problem but dont worry =)

Shinmei Swordman: dont worry i didn't feel writing as a burden...i have fun with it only a bit problem that didnt allow me to write as i wish.. T.T

Krugern: WOW!! thank you for all your review..im glad you like it...

Chapter 7 – date part 2: my angel, I love you

"Hmmm…." Konoka thought for a while before she answered, making Setsuna's jaw drop. "Shopping… We'll go shopping the whole afternoon."  
"uhm…ojou…I mean Kono-chan…" Setsuna scratched her head, "A-after we go shopping c-can we go t-to another place?"  
"Sure…Then where should we go?" Asked Konoka while make a puppy face.  
"Wait for a minute please" Setsuna face flushed, "I-I need to call someone…"  
Konoka nodded and in a flash Setsuna walked a bit far away from Konoka and  
pulled out her phone. She waited patiently until she heard a familiar  
voice answer.  
"Hello? Asuna? It's me S-Setsuna…" she glanced at Konoka and whispered,  
"I need your help…"  
"What? I can't hear you…." Replied Asuna  
"I said…." Setsuna drew in a breath, "I really need help…I'm going on a date with  
K-K-Konoka and I really need help here…"  
"Okay…wait for a minute…" Setsuna bowed at Konoka who still waiting  
patiently. On the phone, some music was heard, chattering as well, and  
Asuna talking about stupid Negi is and how she'll be back. Asuna's voice  
became louder.  
"Setsuna are you still there?"  
"Yeah…I-I'm still here…" Setsuna replied when she heard Asuna's voice and  
the background becoming more calm.  
"Okay…you said date right? But wait aren't you suppose to be on a date with Tsukuyomi  
now?" There was a few minutes of silence before Asuna spoke again "Forget that. You're asking me for a suggestion right? Here's my suggestion."

"Sorry to make you wait Kono-chan." Setsuna just got off the phone and walked to Konoka with a serious face but failed to keep it up when she saw Konoka's face showing that she was really upset, "K-Kono-chan? Are you mad to me?" Konoka wore an upset face but couldn't help but smile when she heard her call her by her childhood name.  
"Of course not Secchan. So what did Asuna say?" Konoka

winked making Setsuna turn beet red. "Okay then. Where are we heading now?"  
"Uhm…uhm…" Setsuna tried her best to speak, "Sh-shopping?" She finally  
answer after trying to keep down her blush.  
"Alright shopping!" Konoka threw her hands in the air and then walked  
away, dragging Setsuna along. Once they got out of the park, they rode  
a taxi and then went to the shopping mall.  
They entered a shop with lots of clothes that made Setsuna's jaw drop. The  
shop had various clothes from well mannered, to ones that made Setsuna think that the tailor never finished them.  
"This place must be new because I never saw this shop before." Setsuna  
thought. They walked from one rack to another and Konoka chose  
everything that caught her attention. She picked about 20 pairs of  
clothing before dragging Setsuna into the changing room.  
"Secchan! Try this one." She held a simple striped tank top, "C'mon. I bet it looks good on you."  
Setsuna nodded then she open a button of her t-shirt but stopped.  
"Uhm..K-Kono-chan, c-can you wait outside while I-I'm changing?"  
Konoka looked at Setsuna while thinking. "Okay. Then wait. I'll be right back!"

----

Konoka step out and pick another "stuff" that makes her smile widened. After 10 minutes of choosing clothes she went back to where setsuna was and then stepped inside.  
"Wow…that looks good on you…" Konoka commented after she entered the changing room  
"but oj-kono-chan…it's too..Too revealing…" setsuna's face turned red  
"oh no secchan…don't worry…I have another thing that should fit you enough…" Konoka gave her smile, "ah…and I will stay here looking at you changing…."  
"But kono-chan it's not properly for you to…"  
"secchan…" Konoka interrupted, "I want to because…I got jealous when Tsukuyomi stole two kissed from you so…please let me here?"  
Setsuna gulped, inside she felt guilty about it. She look at Konoka, "kono-chan…im sorry I shouldn't …" but she stopped when Konoka put her finger on Setsuna's lips  
"secchan…I know, I understand…please don't think about it too much…this is our date and I want to forget everything now…I just want to be with you because maybe…" she lowered her hand from setsuna's lips and frowned, "i-if tomorrow you lose then this will be our last…" this time Konoka  
didn't finish her sentence because setsuna hugged her tightly.

"kono-chan" she whispered, "I won't let nothing like that happens…I  
will win…no matter what happens I will win the battle…"  
"secchan…" Konoka turned red this time but she hugged setsuna tightly, "then…you're going to wear everything I buy here okay? And I will stay here to see you…please?"  
Setsuna broke the embrace much to Konoka disappointed. Setsuna look at Konoka brown eyes and melted inside, she was blushing hard before she nodded, "o-okay…I'll wear everything you bring here…"  
10 minutes later…..  
"okay…that vest is looking good at you secchan…we will take it then…" Konoka smiled satisfied, "now…the last thing that we need to try is…."  
Konoka lift a grey and white lacey, purple hatter lingerie set, and gold brown lingerie set. "well I want to buy this….ah and also this…since you don't own a bra…so I'll take multi pattern bra  
set…pink with bra lace.." Konoka continued, while pulling out hot stuff she didn't realize that setsuna was turning redder from time to time before... a "thud" and a scream could be heard from the changing room,  
"secchan!!!"  
"secchan…are you alright?" Konoka ran her thumb down setsuna cheek, "im sorry secchan…"  
"im alright kono-chan…" setsuna whispered, her face still red because of the embarrassment she was feeling after she fainted with nose bleeding on the changing room,  
"I'm fine now…" setsuna, now sat, pulled out a tissue and put it on her nose to stop the bleeding  
"are you sure?" Konoka asked in concern, she didn't want Setsuna to faint again  
"yes…I'm alright now…" setsuna gave her a smile, "so…can we continue our date?"  
Konoka jumped from the seat where setsuna lay before and then hugged her again, "then where are we going now?"  
"uhm…." Setsuna thought for a while, "how about the arcade?"  
Konoka nodded and then they headed to the arcade centre after thanking the salesclerk who let them stay at the shop for a while because of Setsuna's faint, the clothes that Konoka paid had been already sent to the Shinmeiryuu School so they didn't bring anything on the hands.

At the arcade they tried every game that caught their attention, from drum mania, house of the death 4, racing, setsuna won a cute pink pig doll and gave it to Konoka and received a kiss on her cheek  
(unfortunately she didn't fainted this time = =") that made her blush.  
"kono-chan…a-are you hungry?" Setsuna asked after an hour of playing in the arcade. Konoka nodded after all it was already night and **they haven't eaten for the half day** (the other half was Setsuna's date with Tsukuyomi), "let's go to eat…" Setsuna took Konoka hands, surprising her, and walked to the restaurant.  
The restaurant was nice and they got a quiet table near the window so they could see the view outside, there was also a candle in the middle of the table along with flowers. They couldn't drink wine, instead they ordered juice. They were eating in silence, both lost in deep thought. Konoka lifted her head and looked at Setsuna who had barely touched her food "secchan?" Konoka whispered loud enough for Setsuna to hear  
"yes..oj..kono-chan? What is it? H-how's the dinner? Do you like it?" Setsuna blurted making Konoka giggle.  
"yes…I like the dinner…this place is romantic…" Setsuna blushed and konoka noticed it, she loves the way Setsuna blushed, "secchan…I want to ask something please?"  
"s-sure kono-chan…"  
"What are you thinking about secchan? I see you haven't touched your dinner…" she took Setsuna hands and held them, "are you thinking about tomorrow? The battle between you, your sister, tsukuyomi and me?"  
Setsuna gulped, she wanted to make it a secret but it seems Konoka could  
read her mind so she nodded, "yes… I've been thinking about it… I…"  
"secchan?..." Konoka whispered, "c-can we take a walk? I want to go somewhere…"  
Setsuna nodded and then stood up followed by Konoka. **After paying for the food** they walked outside and Konoka stopped a taxi and both girls got in the car. Setsuna wondered where they were heading off and then shuddered when she realize that they were heading to Konoka's house up to the mountain.  
"Thank you sir…" Konoka paid the taxi, took Setsuna hands again and then walk, Setsuna thought that they were going to Konoka house but she was wrong, Konoka took the left and narrow path, it was dark enough to make Setsuna aware.  
"k-kono-chan where are we going?" Setsuna grabbed her nodachi brought by chibi Setsuna after she realized where they were heading at (wow, that was fast wasn't it?), "thank you chibi…" a poof sound was heard and the chibi Setsuna turned into paper, "kono-chan it's dangerous to walk  
around the forest at night…."  
"secchan…don't worry about it…this territory's still protected by a barrier…so it's supposed to be safe…" Konoka turned around and looked at Setsuna, even when it's dark and illuminated by the moon she could see that Setsuna was turning red again, "and I know that secchan will protect me from  
everything, right?"  
"u-uhm…" Setsuna nodded a bit embarrassed, "so where are we heading now?"  
Konoka was a bit disappointed that Setsuna seemed to have forgotten where they heading at but she kept it on her mind, "it's secret.."  
After about ten minutes of walking in silence they finally arrived at the field full of blossom flower with fireflies flying around. Konoka released her grip from Setsuna hands and then ran around the flower and danced with the fireflies making Setsuna gasped out of breath (this  
place refers to negi neo ch 29).  
"secchan? Come…" Konoka took Setsuna hands and then both danced making the flowers' petals and the fireflies fly around them. They danced, laughing and then spun until they were out of breath and then fell onto the ground.  
"secchan…do you remember that we often come to this place to play?..." Konoka moved to Setsuna side and rested her head on Setsuna's chest, she could hear Setsuna's heart beating faster than usual  
"yes kono-chan…" Setsuna ran her fingers through Konoka hair, "of course I  
remember…and…" Setsuna slowly sat and made Konoka disappointed but  
she also sat, "here….kono-chan…" **Setsuna picked a flower, without Konoka noticing it,** gave it to Konoka  
"thank you secchan…" Konoka took the flower and then smelt it, which made her sneeze, "whoops…."  
Both of them laughed and then realized that their faces were just an inch away from each other; Setsuna could feel Konoka breathe on her lips before she closed her eyes and leaned for kiss and….to Konoka and Setsuna's disappointed, Setsuna's cell phone rang.  
"It's asuna…" Setsuna stood up followedby Konoka, "hello…?" Setsuna sighed, the romantic moment between her and Konoka was ruined by asuna (again), "eh? A-alright…we're going home now…sorry to make you worry…"  
"What happened?" Konoka asked after Setsuna ended the speech on the phone  
"it's already late….and asuna was getting worried because we aren't at  
home yet" Setsuna took glance into her cell phone and saw it's already late for them, "it's 11:20…we should go kono-chan"  
"we still have time to go home secchan…"  
"But…if we take a taxi it will take time to go home and…"  
"You can fly us to get home fast…"  
"But…I shouldn't…"  
"Please?" Konoka gave her best puppy eyes to Setsuna who finally nodded and stretched her hands to Konoka while releasing her wings  
**"oh and…we still have time left?"** she asked while waiting for Konoka to accept her hand  
"yes for this…" Konoka took a step forward and then suddenly kissed Setsuna, the kiss didn't last too long because Konoka already pull out  
"k-k-kono-chan? Wh-what was that for" Setsuna asked blushing  
"that one to replace the kiss that given by tsukuyomi when I arrived  
here and slapped you…" Konoka kissed Setsuna again making Setsuna blush more,  
"this one for today…she stole another kiss from you didn't she?" now  
Setsuna face is not difference from red tomatoes but Konoka didn't  
stop teasing Setsuna, "and this one…" she stepped closer to Setsuna  
again, their faces just an inch from each other and Setsuna could feel  
Konoka's hot breath on her lips, "this one because…I love you secchan…"  
Konoka kissed Setsuna while closing her eyes, she moaned when she felt  
Setsuna hands wrapping around her waist pulling her closer and Konoka wrapped one arm around Setsuna's neck caressing her hair and pulling her closer while the other  
hand caressed Setsuna's wings, the kiss felt like eternity before both of them pulled out and gasping for a breath.  
"uhm…." Setsuna gulped, her face turned very red now, "l-lets go home…kono-chan…"  
Konoka nodded and then Setsuna picked her up bridal style and flew to the Shinmeiryuu School  
"secchan…" Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and then rested her head on her shoulder, "my angel…"  
"kono-chan…" Setsuna whispered loud enough for Konoka to hear her,  
"i…love you too…"  
At the same time…  
"where are they?" asuna walked on circles while waiting for Setsuna and Konoka  
"asuna..calm down please?" negi pleaded, "you make me feel dizzy…"  
"okay…" asuna pouted and then sat on the couch, "I'm still worried about them…"  
"don't worry Setsuna is strong…we just have to worried about  
tomorrow…." Negi shook his head, "I hope Setsuna and konoka can win  
the battle…."  
"negiiiiiiiii…." asuna stood up so sudden that made negi almost get a heart  
attack, "you gave me idea…why don't we make pactio…so Setsuna and  
Konoka can get strong?"  
"it's a good idea but…" negi slapped his head, "chamo-kun haven't back  
yet…and I haven't learn how to make pactio circle…"  
Asuna gasped before sitting again, "oh…man…I forgot about it…."  
"achoo… I wonder if aniki talking about me…" chamo blow his cigarette  
while stealing another bra and panties that were drying outside of the  
apartment, "I'll be back later…well thanks to asuna-neesan that throw  
me here…it's heaven…" chamo laugh away while keep "working" on stealing  
panties and bra.

please review..i love when i got e-mail at my inbox about review ^__^ it's keep me alive inside and outside....if you know what i mean :) or maybe kill me it would be better but no flame please? i got enough flame and trouble on my real life..*sigh*


	8. battle chp 1Mages

I upload this story along with another story…well, this is not the best chapter but please review..i uh..plan to kill someone next chapter…so…don't kill me when you found out who's going to die.. *nervous laugh* my mom pissed me off so I want to kill someone, at least on this story Xp

Chapter 8 – battle part 1: determining battle part 1-mage

Setsuna open her eyes just to see Konoka snuggle into her neck, a blush and smile appear on her lips she want this moment will stay forever. When they got home Konoka already fall asleep and Setsuna already feel tired for the long fly so without changing clothes both of them lay on the futon and then fall asleep ignored the protest that given by asuna.

She stare at Konoka for a few minutes, she didn't have heart to wake up the sleeping beauty, she run her hands into Konoka hair and feel the softness of her hair, her mind was battling inside, if she win then she can be together with the one who accept her as what she was, but if she lose…she frowned…she had to explain lots to tsukuyomi..and it's really bothering her, to explain about her secret…it's hard because not everyone could accept who she was, especially after she heard about tsukuyomi sister that killed by demon…demon…it was bothering her….

Setsuna shook her head try to forger about it, right now she had to face the fact that she had important battle that decide her fate, well love life fate…

"kono-chan…" she whispered into Konoka, she hate to wake konoka but today is the day where they have to fight, "kono-chan…you have to wake up…"

Konoka eyes open so slow, "secchan..it's too early in the morning…im still sleepy…" Konoka lift her head and then kiss Setsuna lightly, "let me sleep again…" with that Konoka gone into the dream lands again leave Setsuna turn redder

"k-k-kono-chan…please wake up.." Setsuna shook Konoka shoulder lightly, "we're going to fight today…"

"ahhhhhhh……." Konoka eyes snap open and she sit abruptly, "I forgot…s-secchan, do we late? Or…"

"no, kono-chan…" Setsuna put her hand into Konoka shoulder, "we should prepare now… …"

Konoka look at Setsuna and then nodded, they just hope that they could win the battle because if the lost Konoka wouldn't live long neither Setsuna couldn't live without Konoka. They takes their time to change clothes, Setsuna wear white and blue hakama while Konoka wear a light jeans and blue tank top, Setsuna protest about it but finally she surrender after Konoka convince that she wouldn't hurt much because she will cast protect spell.

Not long after they change clothes, shion come and knock at the door. Setsuna and Konoka look each other before step out into the breakfast room, the breakfast really are tense, Konoka and tsukuyomi look each other in deadly glare and then look at Setsuna make her think that she already death twice if the look turns into blade. Even asuna and negi just keep silent until they finished the breakfast and together walk to the training ground behind Shinmeiryuu School.

"this is the place…" Makoto look at the party who following her, "are you guys ready for the final battle?"

"yes…" said Konoka and Setsuna in unison, they take a glance of the surrounding and then change a meaning look

Konoka and Setsuna walk a little far away from motoko and tsukuyomi, Setsuna unleashed her yuunagi while Konoka prepare her magic stick, on the other side the same thing happen with tsukuyomi.

"uhm…motoko nee-chan…." Setsua a bit curious when she saw her sister didn't draw her weapon, "why you didn't draw your weapon?"

"hm??..." motoko look at her swords and then smile, "I just thinking for a while…." She look at the couples and then look at asuna and negi who seat not so far from them, "I've just thinking that…we should separate the battle…"

"eh…separate?" everyone said in unison

"yes…" motoko nodded, "we're going to fight one on one…tsukuyomi versus Konoka and negi will be the judge and I will fight with Setsuna and asuna will be the judge…I want to fight Setsuna in her _true _strength and it will be a little unfair since Setsuna life with Konoka for a few years…and I doubt if they weren't training together…"

The party went silent, Setsuna gulped..her sister were right, she couldn't fight with all her mighty if she in other hands worried about Konoka and it's a little unfair for tsukuyomi because she and Konoka often train together at Evangeline resort…she bite her lower lips and before she could speak Konoka already open her mouth to speak

"I agree…" Konoka break the silence, "it will be unfair for tsukuyomi to fight with us because Setsuna train with me often…I agree…I will fight with tsukuyomi"

Setsuna look at Konoka who look back at her with determined face, "don't worry about me…" Konoka whispered when she saw Setsuna worried face, "just concentrate to defeat motoko-neechan…"

"if Konoka-chan said like that…" motoko look at tsukuyomi who just nodded, "then how about you sets?"

"a-alright…" she answered hesitated and then sheath her yuunagi, "then what the rules for this battle?"

"the rules is simple…we will fight until one of us surrender or unconscious…you couldn't kill your opponent and asuna with negi must make sure about that…(asuna and negi just nodded without a words when they heard it)…and…" motoko paused when a golden bird flew down to her sleeve , the bird gave a long squeak and then fly again, "and..if the last stand are different team then they have to fight again but if the last stand is on the same group than the winner will got the prize…is that enough?"

Setsuna grip her yuunagi tightly, she don't want to lose but she feel nervous if she had to fight with her sister, in her life she never been able to touch her sister even just once…but a warm hands that put on her grip make her turn just to see Konoka look at her, a blush creep into her face however she still feel embarrassed when she near Konoka but to see Konoka smile gave her a courage to fight with her sister

"we're ready…" Setsuna look at her sister with determined in her face

"alright then…how about you tsukuyomi? Are you ready?" motoko asked when she saw the small girl a little annoyed

"yes…im ready.." she answered try to hide her anger when she saw Konoka hold Setsuna hands, "im more than a ready…"

Motoko just smile and then look at Setsuna, "follow me…you too asuna while konoka and tsukiyomi stay here and negi will look at their battle…" she look up at the sky to see the golden bird fly on the circle, "I already put protection for 20 miles for each direction so we wont interrupted by demons…I will take Setsuna and asuna for 5 miles to that direction…" she pointed to the forest, "when the battle is done we will meet here just to know whos the winner is…"

Setsuna look at konoka for the last (?) time before she following her sister and asuna who already walk ahead, both Konoka and tsukuyomi look at the other group until the were completely disappear from the sight…

Negi gulped, he feel nervous when he saw the two girls who already start the battle with stare contest, they already stare for 15 minutes without make any movement, either Konoka or tsukuyomi didn't speak a words or even make a move to start a battle, he just look at the two person wondering when will the battle will begin, "chamo-kun….where are you…" he cried in her mind

Just when he thought the two girls never going to start the battle, suddenly the two girls pull out their mage stick and launch attack…

"BOOOOM….!" Negi eyes almost pop out when he saw the two magical heirs launch attack on the same time, two different magic that clashed on the same time create a big explosion and also mist. Negi coughed and try to locate both of the girls, she have to make sure that both of them were safe…well, just in case none of them will die, because if one of them die then he will got the blame.

Konoka know that her opponent is not easy as she thought, after she launch an attack and mist created because of the attack she hide behind a rock. She needs to think a way how to defeat tsukuyomi and this will be a long battle for her, a magic just pass her left hands and leave a scratch, she really need to be careful.

On the other side, tsukuyomi also hide behind a big trees, she didn't expect that the other girl had a big amount of magical power; she already heard about Konoka magical power from her father but never expected that it will turn like this.

Tsukuyomi take a peek just to locate where Konoka is and she saw the girl hide a big rock, and in flash she move and launch attack, a smile appear on her lips when she saw Konoka gave her a shock faces.

"I win…" tsukuyomi whispered and raise her magic stick to launch a powerful attack, "setsu is mine…" but her smile disappear when she saw a smile on Konoka face

"I guess you wrong…" she could hear konoka voice behind her, and she turn around just to see the other girl already stand right behind her and ready to launch attack, "im glad that I learn with kaede…" Konoka smile and then launch attack, she really sure that she can win but tsukuyomi had a good reflect. Tsukuyomi jump aside to avoid the attack and launch another attack to Konoka but a hit blown her away for a few meters and the same happen to Konoka, she didn't expect that tsukuyomi will able to launch attack which hit her stomach and make her fly backward and make her chocked.

"ah…konoka-san, tsukuyomi-san…" negi run to check out the two girls but he get confuse which one will he take care first, Konoka or tsukuyomi since both of them lying on the ground didn't move.

"stay there negi-kun…" Konoka hold her stomach while trying to stand up, she couldn't lose here. She know that not far from them Setsuna fight for her, "im fine…"

"kuh…" tsukuyomi also struggling to stand up, the attack that she receive make her dizzy but she will not give up, "nice attack….but it's not good enough…"

"yeah..i know…" Konoka reply, both of them had bruises on their body and several cuts but the battle getting more interesting, "so…shall we?..."

"sure…" tsukuyomi just accepted the challenge, both of them smile to each other before launch another attack, even just a little they had the same feeling about their goal.

They lost the track of time because of the battle, negi start to sweat when the sun getting higher. The battle already last for more than 5 hours without a break. He tries hard not to jump in the middle of the battle to stop the two mage attack each other, he want to stop the battle but he know it's useless.

Konoka panted hard after she launch another attack to tsukuyomi, she could feel that her power start to drain but she simply couldn't stop, she know that tsukuyomi also feel the same like her. She dodge the attack that launch by tsukuyomi and rolled on the ground in time to hide behind a tree.

"so…sets work as your guardian…?" tsukuyomi ask Konoka while lean on a tree across Konoka, "since she was a little?"

"hmm…" Konoka replied, "we were friends since we're a little…she even decides to leave me just to become stronger…" Konoka then smile while move to another tree and try to get a chance to attack tsukuyomi

"I see…" tsukuyomi then raise her head just to see the sky above, the sky turn grey that show that it will be rain, "that time…I meet her…"

"I heard about your sister…" Konoka replied, "im the only child but I know the feeling lose someone you love…like I lose my mom…"

"thanks…" came a soft reply from tsukuyomi, "so…we equal?..." tsukuyomi laughed, "im tired…and wondering what happen between sets and motoko-nee san…"

"me too…" Konoka replied, both of them already get a fair amount of wound and brush, the really need to stop, "how about…face to face? I want to stop this battle…the last one stand is the winner…"

"good idea…" tsukuyomi stand face to face with Konoka while negi just watch in horror, "last attack…"

Konoka nodded, they stare each other before on the same time they raise their hands to launch the last and powerful attack and…..

"DHUAAAAAAAARRRRR…….!!! ,…." A series of explosion could be heard not far from them, both of the girls stop their fight just to see where the voice come from.

"w-what was that?...!!" Konoka ask surprised, "it's came from there…" she pointed to where Setsuna and the others went. Tsukuyomi and negi look at the direction and then saw a big smoke raise up to the skies.

"it-it's strange…Konoka-san, tsukuyomi-san we have to stop right now…" negi ordered, "I had a very bad feelings…"

"but…" tsukuyomi want to say a disagreement but she froze on her spot when she saw someone comes, "y-you…"

Konoka and negi look at tsukuyomi before they realize something not right, Konoka then look at where tsukuyomi eyes looking at and then gasped, negi then summon his staff and then run to Konoka and tsukuyomi sides, "who are you!!!...and what do you want?!" negi demanded to a figure that stand not far from them.

"she know…" the figured replied and then smile when another figured come to join, "I come for one mage but I got three.."

"what?...who are you…" Konoka stands to fight while looking at tsukuyomi who turn very pale, "what do you want?!!" she replied negi words

"keh…it is important? I guess it's not important…." The figures smiled again and then open the cover to show a face behind it, "don't worry about your Shinmeiryuu friends and the red head girl…my other friends take care of them…"

Konoka and negi eyes open wide, rain and thunder make the scene getting worse, "what did you do to THEM!!" tsukuyomi yelled.

"what else…" the figure gave a wicked smile.

Well, that's the end of this chapter…next chapter will be battle between setsuna and makoto and like I said someone going to die,,yeah…oh and this story haven't beta read yet…sorry for the inconvenience m(_ _)m …review please, I would love it Xp


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8-battle part 2: swordsman, true power and demons blood

A/N: On this story, Negi partner is Asuna only and he already learn about Magia Erebia (or something like that)

"…" – speech

'…' – thought

A few hours before, on the same time Konoka and Tsukuyomi battle…

Setsuna hold her sword tightly in her hands, she narrowed her eyes and didn't move from her spot. Asuna decide to take a position a bit far away from Setsuna and Motoko, she think that it wise to stand a little far from two battle swordsman if don't want to get hurt.

"I hope you grew a little bit stronger since you leave Shinmeiryuu.." Motoko smile to her sister

"ha-hai Motoko-neechan…" Setsuna nodded lightly, "I didn't stop learning to get stronger.."

"good then…" Motoko unsheathe her swords and look at Asuna, "nee…Asuna-chan, you were friends with my sister right?"

"u-uhm…" Asuna nodded, and raise her eyebrow, "yes…why?" she asked

"then you should know about her hidden power…about her demons blood…" Asuna look at Setsuna before she look again at Motoko and nodded, "then…" Motoko look at her sister with a smile that make Setsuna gulped, "I want you to fight with your true powers…"

"but…nee-chan what if..what if.." Setsuna slightly nervous

"don't worry about it…" Motoko take a battle position, "the two mages were fight each other and I don't think they will come here…and if I win you have to told Tsukuyomi about it…and from your face I can told that you already told Konoka about it..am I wrong?"

Setsuna face turn red, "i…I wont lose to you nee-chan…" she unsheathe her yuunagi and look at her sister movement carefully

"well then…I wonder if that one of your reason to fall in love with Konoka…she accept you as what you are...right?" and once again Setsuna face flushed but she nodded, 'I had a bad feeling about this...but let's see how long you can handle your demon blood and reveal who truly loves you..'

Motoko took a deep breath, "shinmeiryuu…" she whispered, "Zankōsen(light-cutting slash)" and in a blink of eye she disappeared and appeared in front of Setsuna but Setsuna could block the attack and make Asuna open her mouth in awe

"wow…both of them were fast.." Asuna focused her eyes on the battle, she don't want to miss this opportunity.

Setsuna jump backward and jump into one of the trees to make a distance between her and her sister, but her sister attack the tree and she had no choice than to jump and use her wings to fly.

"good choice…" Motoko smiled, "now…we can fight seriously…" she then jump into one of the tree and launch another attack, "Shinmeiryuu…Zanmaken! (Evil cutting swords)"

Setsuna dodged the attack and launch another attack to her sister, "Shinmeiryuu Ryūhazan(Dragon-breaking slash)!" but her sister dodged it and launch a multiple attack in once make Setsuna fly between the trees to dodge the attack, she turn to launch attack to her sister but she shocked when she saw her sister not there anymore.

"s-shit…" Setsuna cursed when she feel her sister presence on her back, she turn around just to find her sister launch attack to her and it hit her hard and make her fly to a few trees before she collapse hard on the ground.

"se-Setsuna-san!" Asuna shout in worried when she saw her friends fall hard on the ground

"don't…" Motoko landed in front of Asuna, "it's our fight between Shinmeiryuu…"

"but…" Asuna feel worried when she saw Setsuna didn't move from her spot, "what if.."

"don't worry she's strong…" Motoko assured Asuna and pointed to Setsuna, "look…"

Setsuna try to stand up with shaking legs but something different with her, Setsuna raise her face and look at Motoko, her eyes already turn black with golden pupil make Asuna shivered, this is the first time she saw Setsuna like this.

"now…shall we begin?" Motoko then dash towards Setsuna and launch another attack, this time Setsuna manage to dodge the attack; the blood power gave her more speed and power. She suddenly disappear and appear behind Motoko, this time she copy every move that used by Motoko earlier, but it's not enough to defeat Motoko. Even with her devil blood, Setsuna is overwhelmed by her sister.

"Asuna-san…Asuna-san…" Asuna look around when she realize that Negi talking with her using pactio card, she pull out the card and then put it into her forehead

"Negi…what's up? Im busy here…" she carefully follow the battle

"im sorry but how's the battle there?" Negi asked curious

"the battle still go on…" Asuna then run to follow Makoto who launch attack to Setsuna and sent her a bit far, "i-I cant describe everything..but how's about you there? I bet we will need…Konoka power or Tsukuyomi to…OH NO…N-Negi..i'll contact you later…" with that Asuna ended the communication and run towards Setsuna who just fall from Motoko attack.

"Setsuna-san…." Asuna called but she suddenly stop a few meters from her fallen friends, "s-Setsuna…"

Asuna eyes open wide when she saw Setsuna condition, she looks like a fallen angel. Her wings torn and full of blood and her hair slowly turn white.

"Should we stop?..." Motoko voice make Asuna turn around and almost explode in angry when she heard Setsuna voice

"no…im not done yet…" Setsuna replied while try to stand up, her stamina drained quickly because of the wounds that she receive, even she used her power demon her sister simply to strong for her, "I will..not…lose…"

It's been hours but the battle still go on, the rain make the battle harder for Setsuna.

"we...need to stop right now…" Motoko lower her sword and look at her sister that lying not far from her, "we need to take care your wounds…"

"no…" Setsuna try to stand up but she failed, all she can do just kneel down, "im not done yet…"

"but….setsuna-san…your wounds…" Asuna butted in, "you sister right..your wounds need to…"

"im okay Asuna-san…after all I promise to kono-chan…" her voice trailed away when she coughed blood, a claws pierce her stomach from the back to the front, "e…eh?..."

"SETSUNA!…." Both Asuna and Motoko shouted when a demon appear right behind Setsuna and stab her from the back, and just like a slow motion they saw Setsuna lifeless body fall down on the ground

"one down….two more to go…" the demon look at Motoko and Asuna, "it's our duty to k-" before the demon finished it words Motoko already slash him into pieces

"Setsuna…" Motoko kneeled and took her sister to her lap, "h-hey…Setsuna…."

"s-sist…" Setsuna coughed, "i…i…"

"shh…it's okay…don't talk…" Motoko bite her lips so she wouldn't cry, "you will be okay.."

"uhm…" Setsuna nodded and close her eyes, Motoko raise her head just to saw that they were surrounded by 50-60 demons, "Asuna-san…please take care of my sister…" she then put Setsuna head to Asuna thigh and stand up as she walks to the demons direction

"shinmeiryuu…" Motoko closed her burning eyes, "Shin Raikōken (true lightning swords)…." An explosion occurs by the attack and makes half of the demon disappears, Motoko then continue to slash the demons that start to charge attack to her

"Setsuna-san…" Asuna wipe her tears when she saw the lifeless body of her friends, she searches a pulse and got a very weak pulse that could be gone in a second, "s-Setsuna-san…you have to strong…"

Asuna then ripped her clothes and try to stop the bleeding wounds, "PACTIO!.." Asuna shouted and big swords appear on her hands, "damn these demons…what are they doing here…" Asuna slash another demon, "I don't have time to play with all of you!"

Asuna unable to handle the demons that attack them, she couldn't fight properly without leaving Setsuna, "WHOaaaa….m-Motoko-chan…" Asuna jumped when a hand grab her shoulder

"go…find Negi and the others…" Motoko ordered, "Find Negi, Tsukuyomi and Konoka…they could help to heal Setsuna…"

"b-but…" Asuna then look at Setsuna hesitated

"Just go…" Motoko reassured and place a barrier around Setsuna, "please…"

Asuna nodded and then run away to find Negi and the others, meanwhile Motoko kneel beside Setsuna and took her cold hands

"s…Setsuna…" she whispered and put her head to Setsuna chest just to found the faint heart beat, "stay here…"

Motoko stand up and then face again the demons and launch another attack that make the earth shaking and smoke raise to the skies…

Tsukuyomi eyes open wide as she fall on her knees, "tsukyomi-chan…." Konoka run to Tsukuyomi side and kneel

"He…he's the one who k-killed my sister.." Tsukuyomi whispered as Konoka gave a shocked faces

"oh..you still remember me…." The figure step closer and reveal his true form, a tall man with a scar on her face, "I come to repay this…" he pointed to his right eyes

"You won't harm them…" Negi raise his staff and point it to the tall man, "I won't let you…."

"Who are you?" the man asked, "oh well…I can smell a mage blood…hmm…you also a mage young man…that one also…" he pointed to Konoka who hold Tsukuyomi closer to her

"Then I will had fun…thee mage at once…" he smirked while Negi grip his staff tightly, "oh…not only three mages..but also another one come here…"

"What do you mean?" Negi asked confused but didn't lose his grip on the staff

"Enough talking…" the man said as he raises his hands and suddenly a dozen of demons appears, "I already wait for this…"

On the same time…

"D-damn it…" Asuna run as fast as she can through the forest, she run and run try to contact Negi but she slip on the slippery ground make her fall hard, "ouch…." She rubs her buttock and stand up

"AAAaaa…h…" a familiar voice make Asuna look down to her feet just to saw Chamo being squeeze on the ground, "Asuna-neechan…"

"ahh…what are you doing here…." Asuna pick Chamo and run again

"I was in heaven with..ah forget it.."Chamo replied and look at Asuna, "I feel bad to leave aniki…so I come back to shinmei school just to inform that everyone here…aneesan..What happen? You look in hurry…"

"S-Setsuna hurt…and I have to found Negi and the others…" Asuna replied, "ah it's them…NEGIII…neg…" Asuna stopped when she saw another figure and a few demons turn into ash after receive attack from Negi and Konoka (Tsukuyomi still froze on her spot)

"A-Asuna-san!" Negi replied feel a bit relief, "where's Motoko-neesan and Setsuna-san…"

Asuna bite her lower lips and look at Konoka and Tsukuyomi, she didn't know how to pass the news to them, "t-th-they fight a-another demon..."

"oh…" the man smiled as a dark aura appear from her body, "I think the demons that I sent to fight with the shinmei swordsman still do their job…Hmmm….i'll come to them later…"

"Who are you?" Chamo asked confused about what happen

"you don't have to know about me…" the man replied as he turn into a full demon, "I want my revenge…and I need lunch…" he then attack the demons that he summon earlier and eat them, the man looks grew even stronger than before, his human body turn into a beast, his nails grow longer and horn appear from his head. His skin turn dark and a green liquid drop from his mouth make them shiver in disgust.

"Time…for…revenge…." The demon charge to attack Negi but he dodge, Konoka had to drag Tsukuyomi as she looks like frozen on the spot

"Negi!...Adeat!" Asuna then summon her big swords as she attack the demon with Negi

"T-Tsukuyomi-chan…" Konoka put her hands into tsukuyomi shoulder and look at the pale girl, "stay here…Chamo will take care of you…I need to help Negi and Asuna…"

"B-but…" Tsukuyomi whimpered, she's too shock and too afraid that they will leave her

"Don't worry aneesan…" Chamo stand between them, "ill take care of you…"

Konoka smile and then run to Negi and Asuna direction to fight with them while Tsukuyomi just look from a far. The man that turn into demon quiet strong, he could block the attack that launch by Negi and others.

Asuna desperately try to slash the demon but failed, he looks like had an iron skin, even the magic attack that launch by Konoka and Negi didn't have effect to him.

"That's all you can do?" the man laughed and then attack them, "no one can defeat me…"

"Negi/Negi-kun…" Asuna and Konoka shouted on the same time when he hit a direct attack from the demon, "you bastard!" Asuna jump again and attack the demon just to failed and fall on the ground

"Aneesaan!" Chamo look in horror as Asuna being throw away, "Tsukuyomi-san..You had to help them…"

"b-but…" Tsukuyomi shut her eyes, she could remember the day when her sister die, "i...i…I don't know…I'm scared, what if…"

"Tsukuyomi-san…they fight for you…" Chamo hen jump into Tsukuyomi thigh, "you have to fight your fear…!"

Tsukuyomi open her eyes and jump when Asuna landed on her side wounded, "a-Asuna-san…" Tsukuyomi then kneel beside Asuna and heal her wounds

"No…don't worry…im fine..." Asuna then stand up and raise her swords again, "s-Setsuna b-badly hurt and need help…w-we have to defeat this demon as fast as we can…"

"W-what?" Tsukuyomi eyes went wide as she bites her lips, "wha…"

"We need to hurry…" Asuna then run forward as she attack the demon

"Hahaha…." The demon laughed, "no one can defeat me…"

"No…we can defeat you…" Negi then activate his magia erebia power as he run forward and punch the demon right on the face make him stumble a few meters, and before he even react Konoka already launch another strong attack following by another attack by Asuna.

"what the…" the demon growl in annoyed when he realized that the attack gave him a quiet amount of wounds, "I'm not done yet…gah!" the demon fall to his knees as another powerful attack hit him

"Tsukuyomi-chan!" Konoka, Negi and Asuna look at Tsukuyomi who stand beside them

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Tsukuyomi shouted as the man look very angry, he didn't expect that he could defeated

"gah!..." the demons stand up as he saw the party that look at his direction, "I will be back!...i smell another powerful demon not far from here…if I could get the power…." He laughed and then disappears

"NO!" Asuna shouted and then look at Negi, "w-we had to found Setsuna and Motoko right now!"  
"Wh-what?...what happen? Tell us…" Konoka look at Asuna in her eyes, she know something bad already happen, "don't tell me secchan…"

Asuna gulped as she look Konoka pale faces, "sh-she hurt…and her demon blood…"

"What do you mean with demon blood?" Tsukuyomi asked curious, "what is it…tell me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 – Secret to reveal and true form

"What is it? Tell me?.." Tsukuyomi demand, she knows that the others keep a secret from her, secret about Setsuna, "I want to know about it now…"

"NO!...we don't have time about it…" Asuna shook her head, "we need to hurry…she's badly hurt and need help…"

"but…" Tsukuyomi didn't move from her spot, "please tell me…"

"Secchan…Secchan is…Secchan is hanyou…" Konoka finally open her mouth, "s-she…Half human and half demon…bird demon…"

"wh-wha…" Tsukuyomi turn pale, she never expected this answer before, "i-it's impossible…"

"Tsukuyomi-san…" Negi look concern to the other girl, "what Konoka-san told is true…we already know about it…we don't know how to tell you about this…"

"Bu...But…I can't sense her…D-demon's aura…" Tsukuyomi argue, "I won't believe this…she…I…it's impossible…"

"Nee…aneesan…aniki…we're not supposed to stay here, we need to help them…" Chamo pop up from negi shoulder, "if we stay here any longer then they would be dying for sure…"

"Ah…Chamo we're right...Asuna, tell me where the direction…is" Konoka look very worried now

"Yeah…this way…" Asuna spun around and start to run following by Negi, "uh…Tsukuyomi-san…isn't you coming with us? We need your power…"

Tsukuyomi still not budge from her spot, her mind is spinning because of the information that she receive earlier, she had lots of question in her mind and she couldn't believe that someone she like is a hanyou…a half human a half demon…part of her self didn't want to believe that, she hate demons…she hate it for the reason they kill her sister…she simply hate it…

"no…I wont go with you…I don't want to help a demon…I don't…." Tsukuyomi shocked, her check sting because a slap that she receive from Konoka, "what…"

Konoka couldn't stand anymore, she step right in the front of Tsukuyomi and slap her, "Secchan is not like that...if…if you do love her…and I do love her…" Konoka clenched her hands, "it doesn't matter who she was… I don't care about her demons blood, Secchan is Secchan…you should know about it if you love and really care about it…"

Tsukuyomi loss at word, she just stand there as Konoka speak to her like that

"err…aneesan…if you two want to talk and fight about it…" Chamo jump off from Negi shoulder as his stand right under Tsukuyomi, "we should hurry…and…nice panties you had there aneesan…" chamo winked as he stand right under Tsukuyomi feet

"You…stupid…ermineeeeeeee!...." Asuna grab Chamo on his tail as she spins her hands and once again she throws Chamo into the skies

"aaaaaaahhhhhhh….Asuna-san!...." Negi shocked as he saw her familiar fly away to the skies, "you shouldn't throw Chamo like that…we need him!"

"ahck…." Asuna shocked as she realize that Chamo already gone, "gomenasai….!"

"Asuna-chan…this not the time to fight about it…we had to find Secchan and Motoko-neesan…" Konoka tear her gaze from Tsukuyomi as she look at the other direction, another smoke appear from the direction where Asuna come earlier

"ah…r-right…" Asuna rub her head, "ehehe…this way…" Asuna then turn around and run to the direction where she come earlier, Konoka then follow her to the forest while Negi look at Tsukuyomi, who look at him with concern in his face

"im going…are you come with us?..." negi asked, but he didn't receive any answer

"Negi!...hurry up!..." Asuna called annoyed

"i-im coming…." Negi replied, he turn around and start to walk but he then stopped, "Konoka-san…she loves Setsuna-san even she know about the demons blood…I know your feeling to lose someone you care because of the demons…but Setsuna-san is not someone like that…"

With that Negi run and follow Asuna as he leaves a bothered Tsukuyomi frozen on the spot.

"This way….!" Asuna show the way as she, Konoka, Negi and Tsukuyomi as fast as they can, "over here…motoko-san!" Asuna shouted as Motoko fall not far from them, they run closer to her and examine her wounds

"im fine…just safe…Setsuna…" Motoko hold her injured arms as Tsukuyomi kneeled beside her and cast a healing spell

"SECCHAN!..." Konoka desperate voice make the party look at Setsuna direction, the man that turns into demon hold a limp form of Setsuna, he then look at the party as he smirked

"HAHAHAHA…." The demon laughed insane, "she had a good amount of demons blood that I need…don't you remember this way I killed your sister? Now I'm going to kill her and I'm going to kill all of you…hmm?..." the demon stopped as he feels something grab his hands

"se…secchan?..." Konoka gasped as she saw Setsuna raise her right hand and grab the demon hands, "se…secchan?"

"NO….SETSUNA!..." Motoko stand up as her wounds gone and rush to attack the demon, "Shinmeiryuu Raimeiken…" a lightning struck the demon but it's deflected by an unseen shield, "no….Setsuna...don't…"

Konoka and the others look at Motoko and then back to Setsuna as their mouth open in disbelieve…

"Secchan…" Konoka hold Setsuna tightly as they were surrounded by a dozen of demons, "Secchan…"

"Don't worry ojou-sama…I'll protect you…" Setsuna replied….

"Nee...Secchan…" another image of Konoka who stand right in front of her make her heart skip beat and blood rush to her face, "i…" Konoka then kiss her check makes her face turn red crimson

"Secchan…my angel…." Konoka voice starts to fade away as her image start to fade away. Setsuna stand alone at a pitch black room as she couldn't sense anything.

'Am I already dead?' she thought as she looking around, 'Kono-chan…' Setsuna bite her lower lips as she try to remember what was happen, 'I was fight with Motoko-neechan…and…' she look down at her stomach but no wound there, she examine other parts of her body but no wounds she found, 'what happen…I suppose to…' she chocked as an invisible hands squeeze her neck make her couldn't breath, "what?...i couldn't breathe…" Setsuna then see a blue orb fly right in the front of her as an image appears right in front of her, "y-you…"

"hey there…" Setsuna eyes open wide as she saw her own image talk to her, "im a part of your self…part of you that you reject…"

"wha…what?..." Setsuna chocked as she feel the grip on her neck become stronger

"if you want to safe them…accept me…" her other self raise her hands as she held a blue orb in her hands, "you should become one with me…"

"b-but…" Setsuna eyes open wide as another image appear, it's an image where her sister fly away and stumble at the trees and Asuna come with the party, she also saw the demon hold her neck and seems want to break her neck

"They come to safe you…but they will die if you don't accept me…accept me and save them…" her other self insisted, "you shouldn't afraid of me…Setsuna…"

Setsuna look at her other self and then raise her hands as she receive her other self hands and she lose her consciousness….

"Motoko-neechan…wha-what happen?" Konoka asked as she keeps her eyes on Setsuna

"She…she's going berserk…her demon power…" Motoko couldn't finish her words as the demon who grabs Setsuna by her throat gave a painful scream and broken bones could be heard. Everyone look with unbelievable face to Setsuna and the demon as he kneel down holding his hands

"My hands!..." the demon gave a painful howl as his hands broken after Setsuna grip his hand and crush it easily, "who…who are you…"

'Setsuna' just look down at the demon that kneels right in front of her, but she simply didn't reply as she take her yuunagi and look at the demon, her face didn't show any emotion at all. She then raise her yuunagi high on the air and slash the demon but he simply back away. Setsuna follow with her golden eyes, she raises her yuunagi again and with a steady step she walks close to the demon, a trembled demon.

"Se…Secchan..?" Konoka called but 'Setsuna' ignored her, "Secchan…don't…." Konoka pleaded when she saw an emotionless face of 'Setsuna'

Setsuna get closer to the demons and raise her yuunagi once again to slash the demon into pieces, the demon growled before he stand up and charge attack to her but in a flash the demon once again fall to his knee but this time, he's dead. Now, Setsuna turn around and with her golden eyes she look at Motoko, Negi, Asuna, Tsukuyomi and the last Konoka. She let out a low growl as she step closer to them, she raise her yuunagi in attack manner.

"no way…" Motoko stand up as she readied her sword

"eh?....Motoko-neechan…what do you mean…what happen to Secchan?" Konoka asked confused

"She…she consumed by her demon blood…this not suppose to happen…" Motoko look at Konoka, "she's going berserk…and we had to stop her at any cost…if not…"

"Setsuna! What are you doing?...." Konoka and Motoko turn around as they saw Setsuna attack Asuna and Negi while Tsukuyomi simply fall to her knees…

"Secchan!..." Konoka shouted, "what happen to you!,…"

But 'Setsuna' ignored her, as she didn't heard Konoka voice. She dash forward and attack Asuna again, Negi try to cast a bind spell but he failed as Setsuna fly backward and sent another attack.

"Se…secchan…" now Konoka start to crying as she saw her beloved Secchan turn into someone else that she didn't know. Now Setsuna looks like a true demon, her torn and blood stained clothes emphases her appearance and they shivered as they saw a blue fainted tattoo appear on her skin, and like a snake it appear on her hands and creep to her neck and her white wings, the tattoo then spread across her wings and turn from deep blue into a red crimson

"Ma…magia erebia?..." negi jaw dropped as he saw Setsuna transform

"no…it's not…" Motoko shook her head, "it's her demon blood…we had to stop her before it's too late…"

"b-but how?...." Asuna asked desperately block attack from Setsuna, "how to stop her…"

"We had to mobilize her…." Motoko replied, "if not…if we're to late then…we had to kill her…"

"But she's your sister?" Konoka look at Motoko, she couldn't believe with what Motoko said earlier, "You can't simply kill your sister…"

"I know…" Motoko nodded, "I don't want to…but the same thing happen to our father…he just loses him self and we had to kill him…we didn't have another choice"

Ehem..*clear throat*

Two chapter along with my other Fic story, kill me but my other Fic already done before I finished this one (-_-") I even confused why…ehe…I spent two weeks at home and a week at hospital and this is I could do now…2 chapter for konosetsu (n.n) read and review please, it would make me happy that people like to read my story. Oh, I suppose to write this chapter a bit longer but my tooth hurt very much so I stopped writing and decide to continue this story later. Sorry if this story is short and some hint here, I play Fatal Frame 1,2 and 3 and the demon blood that appear on Setsuna skin originaly from Fatal Frame 3…if you haven't play it then play it…it's fun to play alone in the middle of the night and turn off the light…and I already try it. Well that's all


End file.
